Rukia Gives Renji a Haircut
by Nicole4211
Summary: Title basically sums it up. Renji needs a haircut and he doesn't want to go to the local barber shop so he asks Rukia to do it. When bodies come closely together... who knows what will happen. Lemon warning. Eh ok.. so this has developed into a bit more. Who knows where it will go? Probably mostly sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**My first One-shot! I have no idea what I'm doing but here goes…**

**Rukia gives Renji a haircut**

"Why don't you just go to the seireitei barber shop to get a hair cut?" asked an aggravated Rukia as she picked up the sharp silver scissors from the table.

"Because the girls are always giggling and whispering behind their hands when I go there for a trim. There's like some hidden joke about me or something," Renji complains in his gruff voice from where he is sitting in the center of the room on a small wooden chair.

Rukia huffs and walks behind the spiky red hair. She snips the air beside his ear and leans forward to whisper, "And you trust me to do this?"

Renji's entire body tenses from the proximity of her lips and nods his head while gulping audibly.

Rukia is pleased by his reaction, thinking his gulp was from fear instead of longing. She reaches her other hand up and gently pulls on the hair band, releasing the flaming hair from its binding. The thick strands tumble down his back and Rukia is slightly mesmerized by the sight. She licks her lips spontaneously and grips the scissors tighter in her fingers.

"So… what am I supposed to do?" she asks, trying to disguise the small trembling of her lips.

"Just cut a few inches off the bottom," he answers and pushes a few strands out of his face with his tanned fingers.

"Doesn't your hair need to be wet first?" she asks.

"Huh?" he grunts, then a moment later, "Yea I guess you're right." Renji stands up and walks across the room to the washroom. When he re-emerges a minute later, his hair is dripping wet around his head, tiny beads streaking down his face and neck. He takes a seat again and Rukia grabs a comb from the table.

She starts pulling the comb through the wet strands, amazed at how soft the thick hair was. She watches him relax in the chair, spreading his legs slightly and tilting his head back as she brushes the mass. The cherry blossom robe was wet around the collar and clung to his back where his wet hair rested.

'Alright… here goes,' she thought to herself as she grabbed a chunk of hair and quickly snipped a good two inches off. She picks up the comb again and runs it from his scalp, down his back. She hears what she thinks is a soft moan but shrugs it off as her imagination.

Renji sits there, enjoying the feeling of her tiny fingers running through his hair. The teeth of the comb scratch his scalp wonderfully and he finds himself anticipating every stroke of her hands. His body relaxes and he closes his eyes, resting his hands in his lap as Rukia works behind him. Her hands start to run through his hair again, scratching his head with her nails. The feeling is unexpected and his whole body starts to tense.

Rukia starts working her way around his back and once satisfied, moves to his right side and brushes the hair down over his shoulder and across his chest. She leans down to start clipping the ends and sticks the tip of her tongue out as she concentrates. Her hand brushes against his muscular chest as she reaches for another clump of hair and it feels like a hot brand has been pressed against the back of her hand. She snatches it away and smiles nervously when he opens an eye to look at her.

"S… Sorry," she says and starts running the comb through his hair again.

"Nothin' to be sorry about," he responds and closes his eyes again.

She dives back into her work and starts cutting his hair with increasing confidence. Her hand tilts his head to the side so she could get a better angle and starts snipping away. When she starts getting closer to the hair close to his face, she's so involved in the task that she doesn't waste a thought as she climbs over his outstretched leg and straddles his thigh.

Her body was so close to his as she leaned forward, brushing his hair over his face. He could feel the heat emanating from her and his pulse began to quicken. He'd wanted her for so long and now here she was, within inches of his body.

Rukia noticed that Renji's eyes were still closed and when she finished cutting the strands around his face, she brushed his hair back and gave in to the impulse to admire his tattoos. She wanted to trace the bold lines with her fingers but she didn't dare. Instead, she lifted her leg and moved to his other side. Her fingers started lingering in the wet strands as she alternated between running the comb and her fingers through.

"That feels good Rukia," rasped Renji huskily as she subconsciously massages his scalp.

Heat floods her body at his seductive tone and her hands begin to shake. Not a good thing when you are wielding a sharp object close to someone's ear. She takes a shaky breath and tries to calm herself down. When she's confident that she can continue without causing bodily harm to the man in front of her, she starts snipping the ends again.. a bit slower than before.

As she nears the front of his face again, she hesitates before straddling his thigh. She lifts her leg and the inside of her thigh brushes against his as she lowers her foot to the ground. Renji sucks in a breath at the contact. The sound emboldens her and slowly she starts brushing his long bangs over his face. She leans forward, tongue poking out again, and snips slowly at the red hair. Her face is just inches from his and when she runs her hand through his hair to pull it out of his face; her eyes are drawn to his parted lips.

Renji was going to lose control if the woman didn't step away soon. His hands yearned to grab her tiny waist and press her slight form against him. It would be so easy to lift the leg standing between his and drape it over his other leg, making her straddle his hips. His groin twitched at the thought and he felt blood rush to the area.

Her fingers tilted his head back as she brushed the slightly shorter bangs away from his face. He could feel her breath against his face and he licked his lips in response. Gently, a finger touched the top of his forehead. The digit moved along his hair line and he knew it was tracing the pattern of his tattoo. 'What was she doing?'

Rukia couldn't believe what she was doing but the curiosity completely outweighed the trepidation. With his eyes closed, it was almost like she could pretend he wasn't really there. When she finished tracing the lines on one side, she moved to the other and mimicked the action. Her stomach fluttered pleasantly and when she finished the pattern, she looked down and locked eyes with her best friend. She'd never seen a look like that before from him. There was so much heat and desire in them that she sucked in a surprised breath but didn't break the contact.

She felt his calloused hand brush against her cheek and then his fingers sifted through her black locks to grasp her head gently. He tilted her head and raised his own towards hers. Her lips hovered over his, tiny breaths escaping her mouth as she waited. She felt her lips go dry and she darted her tongue out to moisten them. 'Was she about to kiss Renji? Did she want to kiss Renji?' she wondered silently. His beautiful mouth is her sole focus of attention as she waits breathlessly for what's about to happen. Her own body was paralyzed with anticipation. Her mind reached out desperately for him but her body wouldn't move… couldn't move.

"Rukia," Renji whispers against her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Finally her body is able to react to the waves her brain has been sending it. Her head nods slightly and an agonizing moment later, his surprisingly soft lips brushed against hers. A strange sound worked its way up her throat and suddenly she was pressing against his lips, trying to sink into his warmth. His hand tightened its hold on her hair and his mouth opened hungrily over hers. She felt his tongue demand entrance and she eagerly parted her lips, meeting his tongue with her own.

Renji's body was aflame with desire. His whole body quaked as Rukia's tongue slid over his. He wanted more. He needed more. He'd been waiting his whole life it seemed for this moment. His free hand reached up and slid around her waist, caressing her lithe body above the silk robe. Amazingly, she responded to his touch and pressed closer to him. He moved the hand in her hair, down to the back of her knee and lifted the leg up and over his other thigh. Her legs now straddled his hips completely and if he pulled her forward just a few inches, she would be sitting over his growing erection.

Soft fingers found their way to Renji's muscular chest. The robe made it easy for her to slide her fingers beneath and caress his skin as she moved her hands from his sternum to his shoulders. The fabric parted and slid down over his arms, revealing his chest and chiseled abs. She'd always admired his hard body. Every muscle was perfectly honed for battle but right now, it was perfectly honed for her eyes. She sat back on his thighs and let her gaze devour him. He freed his arms from the sagging sleeves and lifted his hands up to bring her face back to his for a searing kiss. Her hands were caught between their bodies, palms pressed against his bare chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her hands; nearly matching the speed of her own. A strange longing coursed through her and she couldn't help her body's response.

With a strangled moan, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and began kissing him with a passion that she didn't know she possessed. Renji reacted to the sound and gathered her slight frame closer to his body. He stood up easily from the chair and Rukia's legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he walked across the room.

She breaks the kiss and sucks in a deep breath. "Renji what… what are you doing?" she asks and looks at him with wide violet eyes.

Renji looks at her confused, his mouth stuttering as he answers. "Rukia… I thought…," he doesn't finish what he was going to say and instead buries his face in her neck, exhaling loudly in frustration as he presses her back against the wall. He releases his grip on her but she clings tightly to him. His eyes search her face, trying to gauge what she was feeling.

"I.. I'm sorry Renji. I don't know what to do," she says nervously. "Can you show me?"

Renji groans and kisses her again. Their tongues meet and his hands start to grab the silk over her back. His fingers clench the soft fabric in his hands and the robe begins to part slightly in front. He reaches a hand up to the back of her neck and pulls the robe down over her shoulders to let it pool at the belt around her waist. He keeps an arm wrapped around her back and reaches up with the other to gently caress the side of her face. Their lips drink in the other and Rukia starts to wiggle provocatively against his bare chest. His hard body feels incredible against hers and she clutches him tightly to her. She nearly groans with frustration when his lips leave hers but she's quickly panting instead as he trails a hot path over her chin and down her neck.

Rukia tastes so good beneath his mouth and Renji can't help but grind his hips against her core. Their bare upper bodies rub hungrily together and Renji can feel his arousal becoming painfully erect.

"Rukia, I need you now," he begs huskily and looks longingly into her eyes.

Words were beyond her ability at the moment so she simply nods her head and squeals when he pulls her away from the wall and moves through the nearby doorway to his futon laid out in the other room. He gently lays her down and stares at her half naked body as he kneels beside her. Her skin is luminous in the shadowed light and he reaches a hand out to run down her neck and over her small bosom. He rubs the pad of one finger over a sensitive nipple, bringing the small nub out to a hardened point. He can hear her ragged breath as he plays with the sensitive spot and his other hand reaches out to pull the knot from her belt. The knot comes undone easily and with a quick brush of his hand, the robe falls to either side of her body, revealing her gently curved hips covered in plain white underwear.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers and starts to move his hand from her chest, down to her waist. His lips replace the teasing fingers and start to suck gently on her pink nipple as his fingers start to creep over her underwear.

Rukia's chest is heaving with need and the feel of his hot lips wrapped around her breast sent licks of lightning through her body. Her back arched up, searching for his body but he wasn't there. Only his mouth and hand were within reach.

"Renji… please. This isn't fair," she whines and it turns into a cry of pleasure as his finger starts to rub up and down her slit above her panties. Her hand shoots out and starts grabbing at the belt around his waist, pulling the silk cord till it unraveled in her hands. The robe parted over his body and when she rolled her head to face him, she gasped in surprise at the sight of him. His erection stood up proudly for her scrutiny. The thick, hard member twitched longingly and her eyes lifted up to look into his nervous face.

"I'm trying to control myself Rukia," said Renji with a torturous look on his face.

Her gaze turned back to his member and her whole body shuddered. It was undeniably erotic looking at him. His body was perfectly crafted for sex and the tattoo's directed her gaze unerringly back to his arousal whenever she tried to look away. She couldn't imagine something that big being able to fit inside her tiny body and she voiced the same concern.

"Renji, I don't think…" she began but when his fingers started to slide under the waist band of her underwear she sucked in a ragged breath and lifted her hips into the air. His finger slid down over the feminine slit and then gently started to rub over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She screamed in stunned amazement at the feeling and she forgot any inhibitions she had had. His lips came down and smothered hers. His strong body moved over hers and gently pressed against her, careful to not place too much weight on her. His finger worked its magic, circling her clit and rubbing in long sensual strokes.

Rukia's finger slid into his hair and she held his head in place as her tongue moved inside his mouth. A growing tension near her groin made her writhe beneath him and grab fistfuls of crimson hair.

"Please, Renji!" she cried out, demanding something she had never experienced before.

With what sounded almost like a growl, Renji leaned back and quickly pulled Rukia's white panties off. His body moved stealthily back over hers and their lips resumed their battle. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh and she wiggled to settle his body between her legs.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her beautifully lust filled face, "Are you sure Rukia?" he asks, hoping more than anything that she would say yes.

She gulps audibly and gazes up at him. She couldn't deny a face like that… or her own screaming desire for that matter but she remembered how big he was. "Y… Yes. But Renji… I don't think it's going to work."

Renji laughs painfully and says, "Trust me Rukia. It will work."

He could feel her trembling beneath him so he takes his time. Kissing her softly and placing his erection at her opening. She's already wet and ready for him but he doesn't press forward, letting her get used to him and waiting for her to start the intrusion. As the kiss stretches on, he can feel her body start to squirm beneath him. Her hips started to flex and soon she was lifting herself to pull more of him inside.

He groaned as the wet sheath slowly closed around him. He wanted desperately to just thrust fully inside but he didn't want to hurt her. Slowly the warmth enfolded him; taking him in, inch by inch. When he finds himself butting against a thin membrane, his eyes shoot open. She was a virgin.

"Rukia… you're a… you're a virgin," he states, staring at her wide-eyed.

She nods her head and then buries her face against his chest. She knew this wasn't going to work. He was just too big and she was way too inexperienced.

"It's going to hurt momentarily but I promise, it won't last," he says and waits for her answer.

She trusted him completely so she nods her head and waits for the coming pain. She watches Renji close his eyes tightly and then, in the next instant, he is thrusting fully inside of her; ripping through the barrier that had barred his way before. He'd been right, the pain had only been momentary but there was a lingering soreness inside her. He sat perfectly still and opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Are you ok?' he asks softly.

"Mhmm," answers Rukia, adjusting to the overwhelming feeling of him seated deeply inside her.

With a slow stroke, Renji starts to slide out. Rukia can feel her muscles clenching around him and when he pushes back in, a low moan escapes her lips. "Renji, that sorta feels… good," she says and watches his lips quirk upwards in a quick smile. His arousal starts to move inside her, in and out in slow stokes that leave her gasping for breath. His rhythm starts to increase and soon she is matching his thrusts with inexperienced thrusts of her own. Her body starts to bead with sweat and they start to slide over each other; their breaths mingling in a chorus of sexual need.

"Oh God, Rukia… you are so tight," Renji cries out and starts to pump wildly inside her.

"Aargh!" she cries out and soon, the pounding of his hips against hers drowns out their ragged breaths.

A foreign pleasure is starting to mount near her groin and each thrust from his deliriously incredible hips brings her closer and closer to that something. She grabs his biceps and holds her breath as the last few thrusts push her closer and closer till suddenly she explodes from within, crying out in pure bliss and arching her back off the ground.

Renji's ragged breath is near her ear and it's the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. Suddenly, he jerks one last time and seats himself deeply within her and cries out his own release. She wraps her arms tightly around his sweat covered back, kissing his chest and shoulders and let's the waves come down as her climax unravels.

His arms start to give out and he rolls to the side bringing Rukia with him and laying her over his body. They cling to each other as they try to catch their breaths. He starts to press kisses to her dark hair and he can feel her lips curl up in a smile against his chest.

"Rukia, that was incredible," he says, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

"Mmm… I agree," she answers, her voice husky and ragged. "When can we do it again?"

**I hope you enjoyed! Check out the picture on deviantart by **hamchristian **called Rukia and Renji. I got some of my motivation from that picture.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It only takes one request and POOF… I'm back writing another chapter for this story. Doesn't take much since I LOVE Renji/ Rukia… especially Renji. YUM! Hope you enjoy! **

Renji's coarse laugh resonates around the room and he can instantly feel his body responding to her words. He playfully nips at her collarbone and then follows his teeth with a quick lick of his tongue. "You are going to be sore. I don't want to hurt you."

An idea pops into his head and his lips start to trail across her neck and down her chest. He captures a nipple between his lips and starts to lick the hard nub with tiny flicks on his tongue, creating sharp intakes of breath from the woman beneath. He loves the noises she makes and wants to hear more. When he starts to move down the center of her stomach, taking his time caressing every sweet inch of her body, Rukia lifts herself up on her elbows and watches his descent.

He is so incredibly sexy to watch. His mischievous eyes stare back at her and her heart starts beating frantically from his heated gaze. The waves of semi-dry red hair cascade over the side of her stomach, creating a shadow over part of his face. His mouth starts to approach her feminine curls and she reaches a hand out and grabs a fist full of his hair.

"Renji, what are you doing?" she inquires nervously.

His mouth leaves her skin and reveals a lopsided grin before saying, "You'll see."

He ignores the hand in his hair and dips down, brushing his lips against the soft curls and reaching a hand down to part her woman's flesh. He licks her gently, circling the ball of nerves and then wraps his lips around it, sucking gently.

"Renji! What are… Aarghh," Rukia cries out, quickly forgetting her embarrassment. She falls back, unable to hold herself up anymore as his tongue works on her clit. Each lick sends electricity through her body and she can't control the moans and cries that tear from her mouth. The pressure she felt just a few minutes before starts to build once again except this time there's a more severe edge to it. Every inch of her body was thrumming with sensation and she felt his arms wrap around the top of her thighs, lifting her hips from the ground. She had a clear view now of the top of his head; his sultry eyes devouring her as he drank from her body.

He lifts his head briefly to say softly against her wet core, "Let go Rukia."

The whisper of breath against her heated flesh makes her clench her muscles and then his tongue is back on her. His rhythm increases until she is fisting her hands beside her, pounding the floor as the sensations build within. She could feel it coming, the release she sought. Renji seemed to know it too and his mouth began to suck on her clit, wrapping it in his wet lips until she cried out, screaming his name and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

Rukia pulls with all her might on his hair and brings his head up to hers for a mind numbing kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Her hands sift through his hair and she parts her thighs, inviting him in. When he shakes his head, she almost cries in disappointment.

"Renji," she says, breaking away from his mouth. "Why not?"

He lifts his head up and stares into her violet eyes. His whole body is shaking with need but he doesn't want to hurt her. She is so tiny and she was a virgin until just a short time ago. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to banish the carnal thoughts running through his brain. The lure of a more than willing Rukia beneath him sets his blood on fire and he knows he has to move or he would be lost to his desire. He rolls over and lies out on his back beside her; his eyes still tightly closed.

Rukia watches him leave her and is at first hurt by the rejection. It didn't take long for her to realize though that he was doing what he thought was the right thing when she looked at his pained expression. His naked body was tense and his chest was heaving in his fight to gain control. His erection was clear evidence that he still wanted her and Rukia's stomach knotted exquisitely with the knowledge. 'She could do this,' she thought and rolled on top of him.

Renji's eyes lifted open immediately when Rukia's body touched his; her legs straddling his hips in a painfully seductive way.

"Rukia, we can't," he hisses through clenched teeth as her hand wraps around his arousal. "Oh God, Rukia."

"Do you really think I care about being sore Renji?" said Rukia as she fumbled to try to guide him inside her. An instant later, she has his thick erection pressing against her opening and she slowly lowers herself, enjoying every hard inch of him as he squeezes inside her.

"Fuck, Rukia…," rasps Renji as he feels himself being enfolded in slick warmth. He watches her face as she lowers herself, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she sinks down. Her small, perky breasts quivered when she took a ragged breath and fully sheathed him within herself. He was lost.

"It's so… deep… this way," Rukia said, arching her back and running her hands over his hard abs. She steadies herself on his stomach and opens her eyes to look at him before she starts to lift herself up. He's staring back at her, his eyes clouded in lust and his lips parted. She'd never seen anything so mesmerizing before. Her eyes held his as she slid back down him. His teeth clenched and when she was fully seated over him, he reached his hands up and grabbed her hips. She started to move up and down with increased confidence, enjoying the power she held over his body.

Renji watched, fascinated as Rukia learned how to ride him. Her dark bangs clung to her forehead as beads of sweat started to form on her body. Every movement makes her breasts bounce and he lifts a hand up to cup her left breast. She arches into his touch, pulling him deeper inside her and they both gasp at the feeling. Her body starts to move faster, muscles clenching him tightly as she slides up and down his erection. Her lips quiver with every breath she takes and he wants to taste them. He lifts himself up and gathers her body to his, pressing his lips to hers and thrusting his tongue inside. His hand moves down her back and grabs her butt cheeks, lifting her and then thrusting himself back inside.

"R-Renji!" says a surprised Rukia, clutching his shoulders as he thrusts up into her again.

He releases her and leans back on his outstretched arms, letting her regain control of their movements. Rukia presses her hands against his pectorals and hesitantly starts to move up and down again. Quickly she finds a rhythm and her fingers start to dig into his muscles.

"Rukia, I'm going to come."

His admission enflames her and she starts to ride him hard, feeling the now familiar build up as she takes him faster and faster. She grips his shoulders as she impales herself one last time before exploding around his thick cock and she can feel him shudder and release inside her. She collapses against his hard chest and his arms enfold her before he falls back on the futon. They both work to slow their frantic hearts and raspy breaths as they lay there.

A few minutes later, Rukia whispers against his chest, "It was so worth it."

Rukia could feel Renji's body shake beneath her as he laughs and tightens his arms around her. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and soon they both fall asleep, wrapped within each other's arms.

The next morning, Rukia wakes up, enfolded in stifling heat. Renji is by her side, his arms wrapped around her back. Her face is pressed against his chest and she listens to his steady heart beat. She tries to wiggle away without waking him, his body simply too hot for her, but he groans and tightens his hold on her.

"Renji…" she whispers, pushing at his unyielding chest with her small hands. He peaks an eye open and relinquishes his hold on her. "You're too hot," she says and rolls a few inches away.

Renji grins and stretches out, "Why thank you."

Rukia smacks him and moves to stand up but Renji's arm shoots out and grabs her ankle before she stands and he pulls her back to him. She scrambles to get away, crawling on her hands and knees while giggling, but Renji pursues her. His arm snakes around her waist and he pulls her against his body. She squirms in his arms, her back pressed against his chest.

"Renji! Let go!" she hollers and squeals when he gently bites her neck. He releases her and she rolls around, straddling him and leans down to give him a quick kiss. His hand reaches up to deepen the kiss but she backs away with a giggle and stands up. "I have to go. I'm supposed to run exercises for the new recruits this morning. I'm probably already late."

He watches her walk across the room, gathering her robe and sliding into the silk before tightening the belt around her tiny waist. He lifts himself from the ground and walks up behind her as she runs her fingers through her hair. His arms circle her waist and he nuzzles her neck. "Please don't go," he pleads.

Rukia groans and sinks into him. It was oh so tempting to stay. Her body hungered for the man behind her. She glanced at the clock in the corner of the room and pushed herself away. She was so late.

"I'm sorry Renji, I gotta go."

He watched Rukia slide open the door and step out into the hallway. She glanced back momentarily and when she did, her entire body froze as she realized he was completely naked. Her face flushes and she steps back inside, launching herself at him.

Renji catches her, startled by her impulsive action. Her soft lips press against his and he returns her ardor, sliding his tongue between her lips. Her legs wrap around his hips and her arms encircle his neck.

Suddenly, they both hear footsteps in the hallway and Rukia scrambles to unwrap herself from his body. She dives to the corner of the room and Renji sprints forward to slide the door shut. White robes enter his vision just before the door slams closed and he leans back against them, breathing a sigh of relief. Of all the people to catch them, Captain Kuchiki was the worst.

"Renji," said the icy voice from the hallway.

"Yes Tai-cho?" he answers back, his gut clenching in fear.

"I do not enjoy speaking to subordinates through closed doors," Byakuya said, his chilling tone making Renji look frantically around the room for something to cover himself with.

"One second Tai-cho," he yells and races across the room, shrugging into his robe and waving Rukia into the other room. He slides the door open and watches his captain walk inside, his steely gaze assessing Renji.

"I was informed this morning that Rukia never came home last night. Do you know where she is?" Byakuya questioned.

Renji nearly choked and stuttered as he answered, "No sir, bu… but I heard her speaking to Rangiku last night. Maybe she knows where she is," he suggests, lying through his teeth.

Byakuya stood silently, his thoughts unreadable. Finally he says, "I will go and speak to her."

Renji releases a sigh of relief as the door closes behind his captain. Rukia pokes her head through the doorway to the other room and Renji says, "You better hurry back. I'll try to find Rangiku before he does."

Rukia runs out of the room but stops really quick to say thank you before disappearing down the hallway. Renji dresses quickly and heads out a few minutes later, in search of the 10th Division Lieutenant. He sprints across the courtyards and enters the 10th Division barracks.

When he finally finds her, she is sitting in her captains' quarters, a pile of papers in front of her. She smiles happily when she sees Renji and pushes her chair back.

"Matsumoto!" screams an angry Captain Hitsugaya who was lost behind several stacks of papers of his own.

Renji interceded before Rangiku spoke up. "Captain Hitsugaya, may I speak with Rangiku for a moment please?"

The boy captain poked his head around his desk and nodded before disappearing again.

Rangiku squeals in excitement, happy to be away from the work for a few minutes, and follows Renji out to the hallway.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asks.

Rangiku's eyes widen with curiosity as she nods her head.

"Could you tell Captain Kuchiki that umm…" he finally realized that what he was about to ask Rangiku was going to make it completely obvious to her what happened between Rukia and himself last night. He didn't care if everyone knew but he wasn't sure how Rukia felt about things. She certainly hadn't wanted her brother knowing, that was for sure. He shook his head but he couldn't get rid of the sour feeling in his gut.

"Can I tell him what Renji?" asked Rangiku, confused by his sudden silence.

Renji thought for a moment longer and continued, "Can you tell Captain Kuchiki that Rukia stayed at your place last night?"

Rangiku smiled mischievously and said, "Oo, I want to hear this story."

Renji covered his heated face with his hand and said, "Please don't tell anyone Rangiku. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" she queried.

Renji lifts an eyebrow at her and she laughs. "I'm not that bad. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she says and winks.

"Thank you. I better go; Tai-cho is probably not far behind."

Rangiku watches Renji walk hurriedly away and giggles as she turns back inside the room.

As Renji walks back to his own rooms, his thoughts finally assault him. He smiles as he remembers the events of the night. Her enthusiasm had taken his breath away and the moments in between, when he'd held her tightly to him, made his chest tighten and fill with warmth. He'd dreamed of holding her like that. He'd been in love with Rukia for what seemed like eons but never had the courage to do anything about it. He cherished their friendship too much to take any chances on ruining it. His thoughts started to turn dark as he remembered how she had run, hiding from her brother. Was she ashamed? Would she ignore him now when they went to their Lieutenants meetings? His stomach started to churn as the thoughts started to tumble inside his head. By the time he got to his rooms, he'd worked himself into a severely agitated state and decides to go practice a bit to rid himself of his growing frustration.

XxXxXxX

In the 13th Division barracks, Rukia is having a hard time concentrating as she runs the new recruits through several different exercises. Her thoughts keep straying to the previous evening, finding herself smiling for no reason and getting anxious for the morning to finish. Captain Ukitake must have noticed that something was on her mind because he told her she could have the afternoon off. She was extremely thankful and when the lunch hour rang, she hurried out of the barracks and ran to Renji's rooms. A wave of disappointment washed over her when she finds his rooms empty. 'Where could he be?' she wonders.

She closes the door and starts walking down the hallway, lost in thought. She knew he didn't have to work today. Maybe he was still with Rangiku. The thought doesn't sit well with her.

"Rukia?" she faintly hears as she turns down the hallway. She stops and turns her head to see who it was.

"Rukia… what are you doing here?" Renji asks, running to catch up with her.

She smiles and says, "Captain Ukitake let me have the rest of the day off."

"Oh, that's great. What are you going to do?"

Rukia smacks her head with her hand and sighs. He was such an airhead sometimes. "Well I… I was kind of hoping we could uh…" have mad, passionate sex again, she wanted to say but couldn't find the nerve. Instead she said, "… maybe go for a walk."

Renji smiled and she finally noticed the state of his clothes. He was soaked in sweat and his skin was stained a darker shade from a layer of dust covering his slick skin. 'He must have been practicing' she thought and smiled to herself.

"Can I take a shower first? I'm a mess."

"Sure. I'll go pack up something for us to eat while you're in there," she answered and watched him hesitate before turning back to his room.

Renji didn't know how he was supposed to act now. He'd felt such an intense relief when he'd seen her black hair walking down his hallway but now he was nervous. 'Should he kiss her?' he wondered as he was about to leave for his shower. He wanted to but instead he turned and hurried into his shower. When he emerged a few minutes later, Rukia was waiting for him in the other room, a basket sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"Yup. Let's go."

Renji picked up the basket and followed Rukia out the door.

**Oh boy, this is turning into several chapters it seems. Bah… who am I kidding, I love it! I hope people enjoyed! Renji is so much fun to write about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not Japanese so I'm not going to use the Japanese words for the different parts of the uniform. I think you can all figure out what I mean when I say pants… etc. **

Rukia looked over at the man lying next to her; his arms cradled behind his head and his legs stretched out. His eyes were closed as he absorbed the warm rays from the sun. The hard jaw line flowed into a deliciously curved neck and his chest rose and fell before her wandering gaze. She could just see the edges of his tattooed chest between the V of his uniforms neckline. As her eyes continued down his body, her fingers started to clench in her lap when she looked at his belted waist. She knew what those hips could do to her; the way he could swivel his hips just enough to make her gasp and cry out.

Her body started to incinerate from within as the memories flooded her; the loud moans and grunts that had escaped his mouth, the never ending hard muscle that caressed her so softly, the wonderfully smooth skin that had slid over hers. Her body started to tingle, a heat pooling near her groin that made her twist uncomfortably on the blanket. 'How could he be laying there so calmly?' she wondered. She wanted to run her hands over his broad chest, feel the muscles as he took his slow, seductive breaths.

Her tongue moistened her own lips as she stared at his slightly parted ones. It had been so easy the night before to be bold and take what she wanted but right now, everything seemed different.

"Renji?" she said quietly.

The red head opened one eye and turned slightly towards her as he answered, "What?"

"Could I umm… uh… nevermind," she said and turned her increasingly red face away from his questioning gaze.

Renji watched Rukia's face turn the same color as his hair and wondered what could be wrong with her. She'd been oddly stiff since they'd laid out their blanket and eaten lunch. Her hands kept clutching her uniform nervously in her lap and she couldn't seem to keep eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. He hoped she wasn't upset about last night. He'd been so relieved when she had suggested going on the picnic together. His whole body had thrummed with excitement but now, …now he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act.

He watched Rukia lay down stiffly, her position leaving a good foot and half between their bodies. It would be so easy to cross that space, take her in his arms and lay claim to her sweet mouth. He turned his head back to stare straight up at the sky.

A few minutes later he heard, "Renji? Are you cold?"

He shook his head and responded out loud, "No. Actually I'm hot," he said and winked though the humor was lost on Rukia who seemed lost in another world

Rukia bit her bottom lip, "Can I umm… move next to you then?"

Renji smiled and lifted his arm from his side, sliding it up the blanket till his arm was perpendicular with his body. He waited for her small form to press against his body and her head used his outstretched arm as a pillow. They laid like that for what seemed like hours, each body rigid as they both fought internal battles. Finally, Renji couldn't take it anymore and lifted himself up to his side, facing her. His own face now rested on his arm and it was mere inches from hers though she was still looking towards the sky.

Rukia felt fingers brush against her cheek and she held her breath as they skimmed over her jaw and then up to her lips. The tip of one of his fingers glided over her bottom lip, sending tiny sparks through her body. Her eyes were glued to the sky above her though a whale could have flown by and she wouldn't have noticed it. All her focus was on the finger tracing her lips. She'd never felt anything like this. She wanted him more than she'd ever thought possible.

When his finger lifted from her lips and started moving down to her chin and along her neck, she couldn't contain the moan that bubbled up her throat. The anticipation was killing her. It felt like her body was going to explode as waves of longing flooded her. A whisper of a breath touched her ear and she shivered from the unexpected feeling.

"Rukia…" Renji whispered, trailing his fingers over her collarbone. "I wanna touch you again like last night."

Her whole body started to pulse and she swallowed a large lump in her throat. His lips touched her ear and she felt him place a soft kiss against it as he continued to say, "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Mhm," she answered and moaned when his lips started kissing her throat. Her head fell off his arm as he readjusted his body to give his lips better access to her throat. The hand that had been tracing over her started to move over her robes and captured her right breast. He squeezed the soft mound as his tongue worked magic on her neck.

"You taste so good Rukia," Renji said huskily and moved his mouth up to her chin and then pressed a hungry kiss to her waiting lips. Rukia met his tongue with her own and kissed him back with wild abandonment.

Renji was surprised at first by Rukia's response but he quickly forgot his shock and answered her enthusiasm with equal ardor, pausing briefly to smile when he felt her hands reach up and pull out his hair tie. His hand squeezed her breast once more before he moved down and untied the belt around her waist. He parted the fabric and pressed his palm against her toned stomach, caressing the soft skin and enjoying the way her body wiggled beneath his hand.

"Roll over Rukia," Renji said and grabbed the fabric around her shoulders as she rolled to her side, the garments sliding off her body as she moved from the guidance of his hand. She lay on her back, her arms now resting beneath her turned face.

Renji gently ran the tips of his fingers down her spine. Every muscle in her back started to clench. She watched him adjust his position till he was kneeling beside her and then she felt him unlatch her bra. He moved the fabric to her sides and trailed his fingers down her spine again and then started drawing circular patterns all over her exposed skin. Every movement made her body respond with tightened muscles and gasps. His lips replaced his fingers and she started shivering with every lick of his tongue. Her body was wound tighter than a bow. She started panting and gasping for air.

"You're so sensitive Rukia," Renji said, his lips hovering over the nape of her neck. "We're outside; anyone could show up and see us. Do you want me to stop?" he asked and pressed his arousal against her side.

Sensitive… outside… want to stop. That was about the full extent of the conversation that she was able to comprehend and didn't see what could possibly make her want him to stop so she shook her head and almost whined, "No."

She felt his grin against her neck and then his teeth nipped at her neck. Another gasp erupted inside her and her hands started to fist in the blanket covering the ground. Her skin cried out when his body left hers but she soon found herself being turned back over on to her back. She looked up at Renji's slightly amused expression and felt a twinge of anger creep over her. 'So, he found her reactions amusing? Two can play at this game.'

In a quick move, Rukia sat up and shrugged off her bra then pushed Renji backwards, catching him off guard and making him fall to his back with a startled expression. She climbed over his body and grabbed the belt roughly from his waist and yanked till it came loose. She threw the black fabric of his shirt to the sides and revealed his tattooed chest.

"Rukia…" Renji said and gasped when her tiny hands started tugging his pants down. She pulled them completely off in a swift move and knelt between his outstretched legs.

"You are so sexy," she said and reached a hand out to grasp his already firm arousal. He was hard yet velvety soft beneath her fingers; her hands barely able to wrap around his thickness. "Show me what to do."

Renji's eyes were blazing with lust as he lifted his hand and wrapped it around Rukia's. He moved her hand down his shaft and then up, watching Rukia's studious expression as she learned what turned him on. After a few more strokes, Renji released her hand and moved his own to the ground beside him. She was hesitant at first, taking her time as she learned his flesh. A creamy liquid seeped from the tip of his erection and she circled her thumb around the tip, spreading the liquid around. She heard Renji suck in his breath and she repeated the motion, rewarded with a lustful gaze directed her way.

"That feels so good Rukia," Renji rasped.

His words made her bolder so she increased her speed, stroking his flesh with more confidence and caressing the tip intermittently. When the creamy liquid seeped out again, she had a strange desire to taste it and leaned down to lick the tip of his erection.

"Rukia!" Renji cried out when her tongue touched him. She hadn't expected so severe a reaction and she grinned when his lust filled eyes looked at her. Opening her mouth, she wrapped her lips around his tip and circled him with her tongue. She kept her gaze fixed on his face as she sucked more of him into her mouth, enjoying the way his jaw clenched and every muscle in his body seemed to flex. When she'd taken in as much as she could, she sucked harder and let him slide out of her mouth.

"Fuck… don't stop," he said huskily.

'Ah, how the tables have turned,' she thought as she grinned down at him. "Don't stop what Renji?" she asked, feigning naiveté.

She watched his eyes ignite as he looked at her, her hand slowly stroking his cock.

"What do you want Renji?"

Renji groans and says, "Suck me Rukia."

His erotic demand sends waves of lust through her body and she takes him into her mouth and sucks him in deeply. He tastes amazing in her throat; a hard rod of velvet in her mouth. Her tongue swiveled around his head before she sucks him back inside and then out again. She loves watching him react, the way his body writhes beneath her with unrestrained longing. Her mouth continued its torture, sucking more of him in, deeper and deeper.

"Rukia, you gotta stop," he breathes. She looks up at him questioningly, holding his twitching erection in her hand.

"I wanna come inside you. Not like this," he explains and reaches for her head. He pulls her over his body, bringing her face to his and devouring her mouth with his. "I want you so bad," he says, tearing his mouth away and flipping them over so that he was holding himself above her.

He kneels between her legs and his hands make quick work of her pants, pulling them down and haphazardly throwing them around the area. "I'm sorry Rukia. I can't wait," he says and guides himself to her wet entrance. He looks into her eyes briefly, searching for any hint of refusal and when he finds nothing but longing, he thrusts fully inside in one quick motion.

"Ahhh!" Rukia cries out, arching her neck and grabbing his flexed biceps.

"Mmm, Rukia. That sounds so good," he says and slowly pulls out. He waits till she opens her eyes before pumping back inside, squeezing his dick between her tight walls. His hips thrust wildly, lifting hers off the ground with every stroke. Rukia wraps her legs around his waist and absorbs every probing motion, matching his thrusts and panting in time with their hips.

They both feel their releases coming; Rukia's building with each motion. Her entire body is tightening up and seems about to burst with tension till finally she explodes and cries out his name in pure bliss. Renji is with her, leaning his forehead against hers as he thrusts once, twice… then climaxes; his body going rigid as he spills his seed inside her.

His body collapses over hers, nearly suffocating her with his weight. She wraps her arms around him, possessively running a hand up and down his spine. The weight feels almost good on her as she listens to their combined breathing even out.

"You're going to kill me Rukia," he says and rolls over, bringing her body with him.

She giggles and feels a surge of renewed energy infuse her. She sits up on his hips and starts absentmindedly tracing his tattoos. "Please don't die. I want to do this many, many more times."

Renji groans at her words and drapes an arm over his face. He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. Even in his wildest imaginings he'd never thought she'd be so responsive to him like this. Her enthusiasm drove him wild with carnal lust but he wanted more, much more.

"Stay with me tonight?" he pleaded, lifting his arm from his face and looking at her with unconcealed desperation.

'Whoa… where'd this come from?' she wondered and stopped running her fingers over his chest. "Alright."

His smile was the most magnificent thing she'd ever seen. His arms reached up and gathered her to his body, tightening his arms around her back and kissing her hair and neck. They lay like that for a while, holding each other as a zillion thoughts ran through their heads. When the sun started to go down, they unhappily unwrapped themselves from each other and started getting dressed and packing up their stuff.

On their way back to Renji's rooms, Rukia says, "I just need to go let my brother know I'm not coming home tonight. I'll meet you back at your place."

Renji nodded and reluctantly watched her walk away towards the Kuchiki Manor.

XxXxXxX

Rukia parted the sliding doors to the large manor and quietly walked inside. She knew her brother would be dining right now so she quickly went into her rooms and changed before meeting him. As she entered the large room with numerous bowls filling the low wooden table, Byakuya's eyes didn't waver from the plate in front of him. She helped herself to several different dishes and waited for him to acknowledge her.

When she was nearly finished with her food, she finally heard him say, "Rangiku tells me you were at her place last night. You should have let someone know you weren't expecting to come home. It was very irresponsible of you."

'Crap,' she thought. 'He's still mad about that.'

"I'm sorry Nii-sama. I hadn't planned on staying so late. It won't happen again," she said and waited for his reaction. His eyes showed nothing as he nodded his head in acceptance. She waited several minutes before saying, "I 'm going to be… staying out again tonight." She felt the need to explain further so she quickly lied, "I'm staying at Rangiku's again. We're… working on something for Renji's birthday." 'Well it was kind of a present for him,' she thought and once again waited for her brothers' reaction.

"Do not make a habit of this. I do not approve of wild behavior," he said and steadily rose from his seat and left the room.

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief and quickly exited through a different set of doors, nearly running to Renji's rooms. When she finally reached his door, she knocked loudly and waited breathlessly for him to answer. The door slid open and she jumped through, wrapping her arms around… someone a bit shorter and slighter of build than Renji. She gasped and jumped back, looking up and seeing spiky orange hair.

"Ichigo!" she gasps, looking at his stunned expression.

"Rukia… what the hell?" Ichigo says, scratching the back of his head.

"I… I thought…" fuck, if she said she thought he was Renji then he'd know her and Renji were… together. 'Eh, so be it,' she thought and said, "I thought you were Renji."

**Sorry if there are any errors. I've developed a pounding headache and just can't read back through this tonight but I didn't want to wait any longer to post it. Hope there's nothing too bad… Oh and I hope you enjoyed! More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate them all. And thank you everyone that has read this far. I didn't originally plan on making this any more than a 1 chapter story but it's just been so fun to write so I'll just keep going until it isn't. **

Renji had been in the other room when Rukia'd come knocking on the door. He'd tried to hurry over to answer but just before he'd gotten to the other room he'd seen Ichigo pulling it open and then the sight of Rukia launching herself at him. At first he'd felt a moments jealousy; thinking she'd really meant to throw herself at Ichigo but the horrified reaction he'd seen from Rukia eased his concerns and now all he could do was try to contain the warm glow that seemed to emanate from within his chest. That warm greeting had been meant for him and now she'd all but told their orange haired friend that they were a bit more than friends.

"What do you mean you thought I was Renji? I don't look anything like him," said Ichigo agitatedly.

"That's for sure," said Renji, walking through the side room to greet Rukia. "Hi Rukia. Ichigo has invited himself over tonight." He turned to Ichigo as he continued, "Why are you here again?" He didn't try to contain the slight aggravation that tinted his voice.

"Yamamoto makes Urahara and I come for a meeting every month. You already know this Renji. I come here every time."

"Che… yea that's right," Renji said and watched Ichigo's face contort in confusion.

"Wait… if you thought I was… then why would you… are you and Renji…?" Rukia slapped the back of Ichigo's head before he was able to finish.

"You're such a moron Ichigo," Rukia said and moved to take a seat across the room.

Ichigo stood near the doorway, scratching his head as he watched Renji pull out some small cups and a bottle of sake. 'Well, at least this was normal,' he thought and moved to the table where Renji was putting everything down.

"Thanks Renji," he said and grabbed his small cup of sake.

A few hours later, Ichigo watched a slightly drunk Rukia and a very tipsy Renji walk into the other room and slide the door closed. He was a bit closer to Rukia's state of drunkenness so it didn't immediately dawn on him what was going on as he laid down on his thin futon.

In the other room, Renji immediately reached for Rukia's tiny waist and pulled her against him, pressing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. His arms lifted her off the floor so that her feet were dangling a good foot from the ground and Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did your brother say?" asked Renji, pulling his mouth away and walking them to the center of the room where his own futon lay out.

"He wasn't happy about last night and… and I didn't tell him exactly where I was going tonight," said Rukia, hiding her face in his neck.

"Oh," was all Renji said in response and slid her feet back down to the floor.

"Are you mad Renji?" she asked.

He looked down at her upturned face, her large violet eyes staring at him with so much concern. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek, "Its ok Rukia. I understand," and he actually did. It's not like HE even knew what was going on between them. He knew he loved her, had loved her for so long but he'd never actually said it to her. They hadn't even discussed whether they were officially dating or not. He made a mental note to discuss that later because at the moment, with her looking at him like that, all he wanted to do was make love to her… But maybe he'd have a little fun with her first.

Renji bent down and gently sucked on the side of Rukia's neck. Her arms lifted to circle his neck and he grasped her wrists before they locked behind him and moved them back to her side. Lightly he nibbled on her skin, making a path down her neck to her collarbone; he had to use more force to keep Rukia's hands by her sides the farther he went.

"R… Renji. What are you doing?" she stuttered, frustrated at not being able to touch him.

"I thought it was obvious," he answered, not lifting his lips from her throat. He moved her hands behind her back and grasped both of her wrists in one of his hands and then brought his free hand up the front of her and started gently kneading her breast.

Rukia's legs started to wobble beneath her unsteadily, more from his mouth and hand than the alcohol earlier. She tried to pry her hands free from Renji's grasp but he held on tightly.

"Renji… I can't hold myself up," she cried breathlessly as his lips teased the spot behind her ear. An instant later, an arm snaked behind her legs and lifted her up. He deposited her quickly in the center of his mattress and grabbed her wrists again when she tried to lift them up. "Renji… why?"

"Shhh…" he said and moved her hands above her head on the floor. "You don't want Ichigo hearing you."

His impossibly large body moved stealthily over hers, hovering just a few inches above so that she couldn't feel him against her. His hand remained above her head, holding her wrists in place as he moved his other hand down her arm and over her side. Quickly he snatched the belt from around her waist, pulling it free from her back and kneeling above her, releasing her wrists. Rukia took the opportunity and reached for his chest, running her hands over his muscular pecs but it only last a second before her hands were seized again and roughly pulled above her head.

"Keep your hands above your head Rukia," Renji whispered and started wrapping the white belt around her wrists.

"But Renji… what are you?"

"Shhh…" he said, placing a finger over her quivering lips. "Trust me."

Rukia gulped audibly at his words and felt him tighten the belt around her wrists and then attach it to something on the top of the mattress. It was only just, not painful. 'What the heck did he tie it to?' she wondered.

Renji sat up and admired his handy work, his eyes filling with lust as he looked down at a helpless Rukia. He was still straddling her hips, resting most of his weight on his knees by her sides. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget to keep very, very quiet. Ichigo's just in the other room."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding, looking at him with trepidation and longing as he lifted himself back up.

He parted the folds of her royal robes, pulling the pieces apart and admiring the perfectly smooth skin beneath. Apparently she hadn't bothered putting a bra on when she'd changed after their picnic. 'What a pleasant surprise,' he thought and reached a finger out to run a circle around her nipple. Her body arched up and her eyes glazed over when he flicked his finger over the hardening nub.

"Mmm… so responsive Rukia," he whispered and lifted his finger to his mouth; sliding the digit between his lips and coating it in saliva. He returned the now wet finger to her nipple, rubbing over the pink nub till it glistened with his saliva. He leaned forward and Rukia watched his mouth hover over her nipple, his eyes locking with hers as he gently blew on the wet tip.

Rukia bucked her hips up as sparks flew down her body and pooled around her groin. A loud moan began to escape her lips and a hand covered her mouth before the noise rang out across the room. "Shhhh," Renji said with a grin. One of the fingers from the hand covering her mouth dipped between her lips and Rukia sucked on it, listening with pride when a soft gasp escaped from Renji's lips. He removed his finger and brought it down to her other nipple, coating it in her own saliva and then repeating the process. She pressed her lips together this time to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping.

"Very good," said the husky voice above her. He lifted himself back up and Rukia could feel the cool air on her nipples, making them stand up stiffly and feeling every breeze that floated through the room. His hand moved between her breasts, running up and down the center of her chest and then started to inch downward, palms flattening over her toned stomach. He caressed her flesh, drawing circular patterns over her skin while he watched her chest rise and fall with quick breaths. When his hand left her body, Rukia looked up and watched Renji shrug off his shirt, throwing it to the side. His hands then worked on the ties of his pants, loosening them but not pulling them off so that the fabric hung loosely over his hips. The sight of his naked chest and hips was so incredibly erotic and Rukia felt her mouth starting to water as she looked at him. She wished he would pull out his hair tie.

He still straddled her hips as he leaned down and took a nipple between his lips, sucking the pink pebble till tiny mewling sounds escaped Rukia's mouth. He continued the torture on the other breast and when his teeth lightly grazed the hard tip, Rukia pulled against the bindings around her wrists and groaned in frustration.

A sound like someone rolling over in the next room could be heard and Renji grinned down at Rukia. "I think he heard you."

Rukia's face flushed and she bit her bottom lip as Renji leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth again. His hand reached up and started playing with the other nub, teasing it and pinching it when his teeth lightly bit down on the other one. Her whole body arched off the mattress and the bindings strained as she tried to pull her hands free unsuccessfully. When he straightened back up, Rukia was panting and her eyes were filled with so much desire that he had to hold back his own groan as he looked at her. She was incredible to watch.

Renji shuffled his body to the side and off her body, reaching down and pulling Rukia's pants off, leaving her… 'Holy crap,' he thought as he looked down at her lacy black panties. 'Where'd she get those?' he wondered. He felt a definite tightening in his groin as he looked down at her nearly naked body, the lace covering her center so seductively.

Rukia watched Renji's face as he discovered her little surprise. She'd bought them one day while on a mission down in the living world. It had taken all her courage to make the purchase and now she was glad she'd done it. His reaction was priceless as she watched his eyes widen and then darken with lust. She'd have to search for more.

She didn't have a moment more to think as suddenly Renji's hands were spreading her legs apart, bending her knees slightly so her feet rested flat on the mattress. He positioned himself between her legs, kneeling down and the movements had made his own pants fall partially down his left hip. 'Oh if only they would fall just a little farther,' she thought. She could see his erection coming to life beneath his black uniform and she longed to reach out and touch it.

Her thoughts were shattered when Renji leaned forward and started trailing kisses down her stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel and moved down till he was pressing kisses to the top of her lace panties. "These are very naughty Rukia. Remind me later to ask you where you got these," he said and started placing kisses southward until his lips were directly above her clit. His tongue licked up the entire length of her womanhood, above the lace and his hands spread Rukia's legs apart even wider till the outside of her thighs were nearly touching the ground. His mouth began sucking on the flesh on the inside of her thighs, running his tongue along the skin beside her panties.

"Renji!" Rukia cried and tried to close her thighs together but was stopped by Renji's hands holding her legs apart.

"Shhh Rukia. Ichigo's going to think something's wrong."

'Something was wrong,' Rukia thought. She was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't stop teasing her.

His mouth moved back to her center, kissing the lace above her clit again and licking the ball of nerves. Her underwear was completely wet now, both from his mouth and her own juices. The rough lace rubbing against her sensitive clit made her moan and writhe against his tongue. She felt his finger moved up her thigh and hook beneath the side of her underwear. He pulled the fabric to the side and dipped his face down, his tongue licking her from her opening to her clit.

"Oh God, Renji… please," she begged and was only rewarded with a grin.

Renji placed a finger over his lips and mimicked a shooshing sound as he knelt back and grabbed her hips. Before she realized what he was doing, her body was lifted up and spun around till she was lying flat on her stomach, the knot holding her hands above her head twisting with her. She felt so vulnerable. At least before she could see what he was going to do but now she had to twist her head to the side and she still could only see a very small bit.

"You are so beautiful Rukia," whispered Renji as he reached a hand out and smoothed it over her rear. He squeezed the supple flesh and reached out with his other hand to run a finger along the lace that covered her crack, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

"Renji," she whispered. "Please undo my wrists," she begged.

"Do you promise to keep your hands above your head?" he asked, leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

Rukia nodded and Renji went to work on her bindings, releasing her wrists and placing tiny kisses over the indentations left on her skin.

"Your hair," said Rukia, wanting him to release the crimson strands from their bindings as well.

"Demanding aren't we," he said and smiled as he reached a hand up and pulled out the hair tie.

True to her word, Rukia didn't move her hands from above her head. Renji moved back between her thighs, running his hands along the waistband of her underwear. His fingers grasped the fabric and started pulling it down, over her rear and then down her thighs till it was completely off her body. He quickly moved back between her legs and reached both hands out to cup her behind; squeezing and lifting the rounded flesh. His arousal begged to be set free so he pushed his pants down a little and released the throbbing member. He stroked himself with one hand as he massaged Rukia's rear with the other, his thumb dipping between her wet folds. His thumb sunk in, pushing inside her tight entrance and rubbing along her sensitive walls. He could hear her moaning and panting, making him increase the rhythm that he stroked himself.

He released himself a moment later and removed his thumb from her core to grab her hips and lift them in the air. He moved forward and grasped his erection firmly, placing his other hand on the small of Rukia's back as he guided himself to her opening.

"Remember to stay quiet Rukia," he said as he circled her opening with his dick. Her head bobbed up and down on the mattress and he watched her hands clench the sheets beneath.

He teased her entrance, slightly probing inside so that only his tip was encased in warmth. Rukia's hips shifted back to try to take more of him inside but he only moved with her, tsk'ing her for her actions.

"So eager Rukia."

Rukia thought she was going to explode if he didn't enter her soon. Her whole body cried out for the fullness only he could create. Every muscle was tense as she waited for him. Both his hands grabbed her hips and he started steering her body, pushing her down to take more of him but not enough, not nearly enough. His hips started circling behind her, rubbing against her walls seductively. She reached a hand down beneath her body and grabbed his balls, squeezing them gently and causing Renji to suck in an agonized breath.

"Rukia! Holy fuck…" he said and thrust forward suddenly, fully sheathing himself inside her tight, wet heat. The rapid intrusion made her cry out and grab his balls more firmly. He started pushing inside her, holding her hips as he slammed into her over and over again. She released her hold on him and tried to steady herself as he rocked her whole body forward with each thrust. She could feel the delicious clenching of her lower muscles and soon the pleasure was building higher and higher, tearing through her and then exploding as wave after wave of intense feeling racked her body.

Renji wasn't too far behind, grinding into her with deep motions of his hips and then crying out her name as he came deeply inside. He leaned back, kneeling down and bringing Rukia's slick body up to his. She sat on his thighs; his arms wrapped around her body, and leaned her head back against his chest. His heart was pounding rapidly and she turned her head to say, "And you told me to be quiet."

Renji grunted and smiled as he opened an eye to look down at her. "Oh well. Maybe next time he'll think twice about inviting himself over when you're here."

Rukia giggled and turned on his lap so that she was still sitting on his thighs but she was now facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted small kisses to his cheek and lips. "That was fun Ren," she said between kisses. "But next time, you're the one that's going to be tied up," she said and quickly jumped off his lap and ran for the bathroom.

Renji could only stare at Rukia's retreating figure. 'What has he created?' he thought and grinned to himself.

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Rukia looked over at a still sleeping Renji. His beautiful face was bathed in morning sunlight and she couldn't help but trace a finger over his brow. She could hear Ichigo in the next room, putting away his mattress and she decided to go see if he was mad at them.

She slid the door open and peaked through, "Good morning."

Ichigo was standing beside a large shelf, folding his blanket when he looked up and answered, "G'morning."

She shut the door behind her as she entered the room and cautiously asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, I must have passed out after you guys left. I only woke up once when I heard some strange noise but fell back to sleep quickly."

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief and helped Ichigo finish folding the blanket. When it was folded into a neat square, Ichigo lifted it up and placed it on the empty shelf.

"I'm supposed to meet Urahara in a few minutes. Can you tell Renji thank you for me for letting me stay here," said Ichigo as he grabbed his few things.

"You're welcome," came a deep, sleepy voice from the doorway. Renji was standing there in only his pants, yawning and stretching his arms up to the ceiling. Rukia had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. "Next time you bring the sake," said Renji with a grin.

"Yea yea," answered Ichigo as he walked across the room and opened the front door. "Cya guys."

"Cya Ichigo," they both said and watched his orange hair disappear behind the closed door.

Renji turned to Rukia and asked, "So, do you think he heard us?"

Rukia shook her head and said, "He said he passed out."

Out in the corridor, Ichigo was running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. 'That had to have been the most awkward morning of his life,' he thought. Hearing Rukia and Renji having sex was going to scar his brain for the rest of his life. He shook his head again as he continued on.

**Ok, I know this is basically all just sex but hey… if you were Rukia, wouldn't you be having sex non-stop? Hehe. Maybe a little more content next chapter… maybe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes I really wish I could draw. To be able to bring to life some of these scenes would be so much fun. Can you tell I've been spending too much time on DeviantArt?**

"Get off me Renji!" hissed Rukia through clenched teeth as she made her way down the hall after their Lieutenants meeting. Renji's long strides had easily caught up with her and he couldn't help but grin at her steaming mad expression.

"Aw come on… it was just a little fun," said Renji who followed Rukia down another outdoor corridor.

Rukia shook her head, remembering what he'd done just before the meeting.

"_Let's play hooky this morning," whispered Renji as he bent near her ear while they walked side by side towards their meeting._

_Rukia giggled and swatted Renji's hand which was slowly creeping down from her waist to her butt cheeks. "Renji, stop! We have to go. Plus we both have to work after."_

_Renji sighed in disappointment and removed his wandering hands from her body as they walked along. He wanted to feel her slight body pressed against his again. He wanted to watch her face as she cried out in pleasure in his arms. Her eager response to his caresses was like a drug to him and he'd only gotten a small taste of her yet. There was so much more he wanted to do with her; a lifetime of more. He saw a small alleyway up ahead and smiled evilly as he made a decision._

'_Damn… he actually listened to me when I told him to stop touching me,' thought Rukia as they continued to walk down the hallway. She wanted to stay in Renji's room (well, Renji's arms) all morning as well but they both had important responsibilities that they couldn't disregard. 'Later…' she thought to herself and smiled her own wicked grin._

_Suddenly, Renji's hand was grabbing her sleeve and pulling her to the side. He moved them both into a shadowy, narrow hallway and immediately pressed her back against the wall. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss and his tongue demanded entrance which she willingly allows. His hands reached down and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his hips as he pressed her against the wall._

"_Are you sure you wanna go?" he whispers in her ear and then nibbles on the sensitive lobe._

_She nods and moans when his mouth starts to gently suck on her neck._

"_I don't believe you," he says and shifts his right hand from her hips to her core. He strokes her through her pants, rubbing over the sensitive flesh till Rukia cries out._

"_Renji… stop!"Rukia cries breathlessly._

_He removes his hand but quickly moves it up and slides it beneath her shirt, cupping a small breast in his hand and squeezing a hardening nipple between his fingers. His lips claim hers again as he teases the nub, creating a building tension within Rukia's body. _

"_I want you so badly Rukia," says Renji who starts grinding his hips against her heated center. Her answering moan is the sweetest sound and he quickly reaches between their bodies and starts fumbling with the ties on his pants. _

"_Renji… what are you…?" Rukia starts to ask but stops when she sees his throbbing arousal pulled out of his pants. Her tongue darts out and licks her lips as she hungrily devours the sight of him. She wants to see more. _

_Forgetting their surroundings, Rukia hurriedly grabs at his shirt, pulling the pieces apart so she could have better access to his muscled chest. At the same time, Renji is working on undoing her pants and slips a hand beneath the fabric to rub against her wet flesh._

"_Oh Rukia. You're ready for me."_

_She feels his cock searching for entrance, gliding over her slick folds, and she waits breathlessly for the feeling of him filling her but suddenly a loud, bubbling laughter floats their way and Renji quickly releases Rukia and works to fix both of their clothing. Rukia's hands make quick work of the ties around her waist and adjusts her shirt while she sees Renji straightening his own robes into place. _

_A second later, Rangiku walks right by the narrow passageway, talking to Shuhei and both Renji and Rukia breath a sigh of relief that they hadn't been spotted. The relief doesn't last long though as a moment later, Rangiku pokes her head back around the side of the building and smiles wickedly at the two of them._

"_Well… what do we have here?" says Rangiku while Shuhei peaks his head around as well, grinning from ear to ear._

"_We're uh… we're on our way to the lieutenant's meeting," Rukia said, her cheeks flaming a color similar to Renji's hair.._

"_Sure… sure," says Rangiku and winks before turning and heading back down the hallway._

_They hurriedly make their way to the meeting room and dash inside, taking their places on opposite sides of the room, facing each other. Renji winks at Rukia when he notices her looking at him and she smiles shyly. She loved playful Renji._

_The meeting began and Rukia tried her best to pay attention to what was being said. Her attention kept straying to the man almost directly across from her who was staring at her like he was ready to devour her right there on the spot. His eyes caressed every inch of her and when his tongue started slowly licking across his upper lip, she almost swooned. She could imagine that tongue licking her body, delving into forbidden areas which brought her to such spiraling heights of pleasure. She shook her head and quickly turned her attention back to the head captain speaking. _

_Her fingers started to clench the fabric below her hips as she struggled to pay attention. 'Oh, why was he so mouth wateringly gorgeous?' she moaned inside her head and risked a quick peak across the way. She sucked in an audible breath when her eyes fell upon flaming red hair, lying loosely over Renji's massively broad shoulders. 'When did he take his hair down?' she wondered and watched the corners of Renji's mouth turn up in a sly grin. 'Oh that bastard! He knew exactly what he was doing to her.'_

"_Rukia Kuchiki!" the head captain yelled rather loudly across the room._

_Rukia turned abruptly at the sound and stared in fear at the old man who was glaring at her. _

"_I will not tolerate insubordination. I am putting you on a mission near the outskirts of the Rukongai District," said the Captain Commander in his gruff, authoritative voice._

"_Yes Captain," answered Rukia with head bowed._

"_You will need to bring another Lieutenant with you. You're Captain will explain the details when the meeting adjourns."_

_Rukia nodded her head and kept her face turned to the floor for the remainder of the meeting. _

Renji tried again to grab Rukia's arm to stop her but she swung her arm to the side and turned with an angry glare, "You got me in trouble!"

"I'm sorry Rukia. I was just messin' around. I didn't mean to get you in trouble," he said while he pulled his hair back up into its signature spiky ponytail.

"Yea well, you better get packing'. You're coming too."

"Sweet!" was his answer, making Rukia smile despite her agitation over being reprimanded in front of her colleagues.

Rukia started walking again towards her district barracks, Renji by her side. When they came to the outskirts of the 13th district, Renji turned and asked shyly, "So, are you still mad at me?"

Rukia looked up into Renji's impossibly adorable face and let her hand lift up to his cheek. "Yes, I'm still mad at you," she answered and pulled his face down to hers for a quick kiss before she turned and walked away.

Renji smiled as he walked away towards his own barracks. He was looking forward to their mission already.

XxXxXxX

"Taicho, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Renji as he waited outside Byakuya Kuchiki's office. Byakuya's cool gaze lifted momentarily from his desk and motioned with a flick of his finger for Renji to come inside.

"What is it Renji?"

"I have been assigned to a mission near the outside of the Rukongai Districts. Captain Commander Yamamoto has ordered it."

Byakuya's steely grey eyes lifted up from his paperwork and assessed Renji who stood motionless in the center of the room. "Why were you chosen for this mission?" he inquired.

"Actually it was Rukia who was selected but she was told to pick another Lieutenant to accompany her. She asked me to go."

Byakuya looked to be deep in thought as he stared at Renji. "How long is this mission supposed to take? I can't afford to lose you for more than a few days. You are behind in your work as it is."

"Captain Ukitake is supposed to relay the details to Rukia. Would you like me to go there now and find out?"

"No, that is not necessary. I need you to work until you leave."

"Of course, Taicho," said Renji who bowed and quickly left his captains office.

Out in the hall, Renji couldn't contain the smile that lit up his face. He hoped the mission was a long one.

XxXxXxX

That evening, as Renji was filing the last bit of paperwork on his desk, Rukia walked inside and stood beside his desk. "We have to leave in the morning. Several people have gone missing the past few days and we are to investigate the cause and destroy whatever it is if necessary."

"Alright. I told Kuchiki Taicho. He wasn't very happy," Renji said and reached over for Rukia's hand to pull her in front of him. Rukia slid over and leaned back against Renji's desk in front of him who still sat in his seat. His hands grabbed her waist as he looked up at her and asked, "Will you be able to come over tonight? I want to show you how sorry I am for earlier."

Rukia's eyes widened and then closed when Renji leaned forward and kissed her clothed stomach. "I can't tonight Renji. Nii-sama needs me there for some family function thing."

Renji was disappointed but tried to hide it in his voice when he said, "At least I'll have you to myself for a few days."

Rukia smiled and leaned down to kiss Renji. She'd meant it to be a chaste kiss but it boiled into something much more passionate and soon they were both breathless as their lips broke apart. "I have to go Renji," she said as she tried to wiggle out of his strong embrace. She was finally able to pry herself away and laughed as she ran across the room, yelling back, "Think about me tonight. I'll be thinking about you."

A low groan escaped Renji's mouth as he watched Rukia run out of the room. 'Tonight was gonna suck.'

XxXxXxX

"Wake up!" yelled Rukia as she shook Renji's shoulders.

Renji groaned and turned over on to his stomach, facing his head away from the annoying girl trying to wake him up.

"Come on. We were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago," said Rukia. She stared down at the large lump beneath the blanket, his tattooed shoulders peaking out. His arms were curled underneath his head and his hair was fanned out over the pillow.

"Get up!" Rukia threw off Renji's blankets and gasped when a pair of firm butt cheeks assaulted her vision. 'He sleeps completely naked?!' She felt her face flame up and she almost whipped the blankets back over him until something inside her yelled, 'NO!' At least some part of her was sane.

She heard Renji moan in agitation at the loss of the warm blanket before she reached a hand out and rested it between his shoulder blades. His skin was so warm. She loved how he felt beneath her hand. Her fingers started to glide down his spine, enjoying the feel of his muscles on either side. When she approached the small of his back, she let her eyes enjoy the view and slowly she guided her hand up and over his rounded cheeks. 'Heaven… this must be heaven,' she thought and started caressing him with long sweeps of her hand.

"Rukia?" mumbled a slightly shocked voice.

"Mmm…"

Renji laughed quietly before he said, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhmm." Her other hand joined in the caressing game and soon she was squeezing his tight ass and moving her body to straddle his legs to give herself a better angle.

"I think you'd like what's on the other side better," teased Renji who was completely awake now in more than one way.

Rukia highly doubted she could enjoy anything more than what she was doing at the moment. Her eyes traveled up his back and lingered over the line of tattoos before admiring Renji's broad shoulders. 'Dare I remove my hands to touch them?' Her hands slid up his back and gently massaged the muscles there; her body leaning over his and inching up to sit on his hips.

"That feels good Rukia," said Renji with a groan.

Her lips lightly kissed the top of his spine and then moved their way up and around to the right side of his neck. Without any thought, she started to grind over Renji's hips, rubbing her body against his bare back. She wanted full skin to skin contact. Her hands started to fumble with her clothing, tearing apart the knot around her waist and quickly ridding herself of her shirt.

Renji's breath hissed out when he felt Rukia press against his back. Her hands slid up and entwined with Renji's fingers over his head as she continued to kiss his neck and shoulders.

"Let me turn over," said Renji in a raspy voice.

Rukia shook her head and answered, "I'm not done yet."

Her tongue licked up the side of his neck and over his jaw line to find his lips, sliding her tongue inside and kissing him with all the pent up sexual frustration from the day before. The body beneath her started to jerk around, trying to dislodge her but she held firm, pressing his hands down above his head and locking her hips down as hard as she could.

"Why should I let you go?" she asked between kisses.

"Because… I want to… touch you," he answered, his body shuddering when Rukia started to trail kisses down his spine.

"But I want to touch you too."

Renji groaned and trembled when her breath fanned out over his back, her breasts rubbing down his skin. "You taste so good Renji." Her hand trailed back over his buttocks and slid between his legs to caress his balls. She squeezed them lightly in her palm and relished the way his whole body tightened from her touch.

"Get up Rukia, please!" Renji begged.

"Only on one condition," she said and watched his head bob up and down.

"Anything."

"Mmm.. anything?" she queried as she licked the skin at the small of his back.

"Yes, God… Rukia."

"Okay," she said and lifted a leg to move to his side.

Renji was on her instantly; picking her up and laying her out in the center of his futon. His lips captured hers in a mind altering kiss that left them both breathless as his hands made quick work of the ties around her waist. He released her lips and yanked down her pants in a swift move.

Rukia gasped when his fingers immediately found her moist core, sliding in and out of her as his mouth claimed hers once more. She groaned when his hand left her and then she felt him poking her entrance with his arousal.

"Renji wait!" she said and closed her legs tightly together.

Renji was so shocked that he stopped completely and stared at the woman beneath him.

"We had a deal Renji. You said I could do anything I wanted."

He looked at her in confusion until she said, "I want you in my mouth."

His whole body shuddered at her bold words and a moment later, he felt Rukia start to wiggle underneath him, sliding beneath his hovering body till his hips were above her face. His breath hissed between clenched teeth when Rukia's mouth wrapped hotly around his erection. Her tongue started to swivel around his head and then her lips sucked him deep inside her mouth. She started to move up and down his length, circling his head with her tongue after each trip.

"Oh my God, Rukia. I want to fuck your mouth," rasped Renji huskily as he fought back the urge to thrust his hips down.

Lightning streaked through her at his erotic words and she released him from her mouth to say, "Go ahead." Her lips wrapped back around his cock and she waited for him to move.

An instant later, Renji slowly moved his hips down, pushing deeper and deeper inside her mouth till he was afraid she would gag. Slowly he pulled back up and with a bit more enthusiasm, he pressed down again. Rukia's hands wrapped around his lower back and buttocks to grip him tighter, pulling more of him inside her mouth than he'd thought she could take. He felt the back of her throat and moaned. "Fuck Rukia. You're incredible."

Renji's words excited her even more and she started to urge his hips to move faster, thrusting in and out of her mouth and creating a frenzy in her body. It was so incredibly sexy having Renji like this.

Rukia groaned in frustration when Renji lifted himself up and away from her mouth. "I want you now," he said and quickly moved between her wet thighs. He didn't hesitate before he thrust inside her, pressing deeply till he was seated all the way inside her.

"Ah! Renji!" Rukia yelled and grabbed at Renji's sweaty back.

His hips started to move fast, rocking her body with each thrust. "I wanna see you come Rukia," he said and reached a hand between their bodies to find her clit. His thumb started to rub the tiny nub as his arousal pushed against that spot inside her that drove her insane. The sucking noise that their wet bodies made with every grinding motion was deliciously erotic and she soon felt her body tightening in the way that made her lose total control of herself. Her mouth started alternating between whimpering and lust filled cries as her climax rapidly built within her. Her thighs tightened around his narrow hips and she screamed his name as her orgasm burst inside her.

The instant Renji felt her come beneath him he let his own release flood free. His entire body shook with his orgasm and he collapsed on top of Rukia, his lungs gasping for air.

A few minutes later, Rukia tapped Renji's shoulder and whispered, "Can you get up? I can't breath."

Renji quickly got up and knelt beside her, running his fingers through his thick red hair as he looked down at Rukia's kiss swollen lips. "You look amazing."

Rukia smiled and sat up to sit on his legs, facing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him quickly before saying, "Ditto. But we are really late now. We gotta go."

Renji groaned and swatted Rukia's butt lightly when she stood up.

"Hey!" she cried and jumped away.

"Taking advantage of a poor, helpless, sleeping man; that's pretty low Rukia," Renji said with a grin and stood up to start getting ready.

"That helpless man better shut up or he won't be taken advantage of again anytime soon," she answered and smacked his own butt cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

"How far do we have to go?" whined Renji as they walked through yet another district. They'd been walking all morning and it was now past noon. Renji was hungry and irritable and the strange looks they kept receiving from the locals were unnerving.

"I don't think it's too much farther," answered Rukia who was also feeling a bit uncomfortable under the odd perusal from the people they passed.

They walked down the dirt street which was almost completely deserted except for the few faces peeping out of the shadowed alleyways. A small, red haired kid ran out into the street in front of them and tripped, cutting his knee on a rock that was sticking up from the dirt. Rukia jumped forward to help the kid and had to stop herself from gasping aloud when she saw the kids face. He looked almost exactly like Renji when he was a child.

"Are you ok?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

The kid looked up at her with wide eyes and gulped nervously before dashing across the road and disappearing between two depressed looking houses. Rukia stayed kneeling in the middle of the road, her eyes staring blankly at the spot the kid had disappeared behind. Memories of their lives as young kids assaulted her mind. Her friends had meant so much to her, especially Renji. Without him, she didn't think she'd be where she was today.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked up behind her to see Renji standing there, looking at her with concern etched on his face. "What is it Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia hesitated a moment, remembering when she'd decided to become a soul reaper and had asked Renji to join with her. He'd always been there for her, no matter what. She wondered if she deserved that kind of devotion.

"Nothing," she finally answered and rose to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

They passed by the last building of the town and followed the narrowing dirt path through dusty fields, littered with rotting tree stumps and tumbleweeds. After a mile or so, they could see another village ahead, its buildings even more run down than the last.

"I think that's it Renji," said Rukia while she sifted through her papers which Captain Ukitake had given her.

"It's about time," Renji mumbled and shifted the pack on his back. "I suppose they won't have much to eat. Maybe we should set up camp out here before we go in."

"Yea, you're probably right."

Renji cocked an eye at Rukia's answer. Did she actually just say he was right? Something must be bothering her. He knew how she was when she got like this. He knew she wouldn't talk until she was ready so instead of pestering her with questions he simply walked silently by her side till they found a flat spot to lay their things.

When they finished laying out their makeshift beds, Renji looked over at Rukia and caught her staring out into space again. He snatched her hand and pulled her across the space to his lap where he started nuzzling her neck with tiny kisses. His hands moved slowly up her sides, caressing her sensitive skin and making Rukia's breath catch in her throat. His mouth sucked gently on her neck, his tongue poking out to lick her increasingly warm skin. His fingers started to move towards her breasts, skimming the sides till suddenly, his hands moved underneath her arms and he started tickling her; making her wiggle out of his lap and scream as she tried to get away.

"Renji! Stop!" Rukia yelled, her body convulsing on the ground beneath Renji.

"Make me," he said and continued his torture, laughing the whole time.

"RENJI! Oh my God I'm going to kill you! STOP!" she cried out and started kicking him, her legs flying spastically around.

He didn't want to draw attention to them if per chance anyone was actually out there so Renji finally relented and sat back, watching Rukia as she laid her body out over the ground while she tried to catch her breath.

Rukia looked over at Renji's grinning face and quickly smacked him upside the head. She smacked him again for good measure and Renji stood up and stepped back to get away from the attacks. She followed him, running around their small tent which they would only use if it started to rain. She started giggling as she chased him, her thoughts from earlier disappearing.

"You better give up Rukia. You're never going to catch me."

Rukia's brow creased and a moment later, she launched herself across the space and landed on Renji's back. She wrapped an arm around his neck and with the other she reached inside his shirt and cupped a muscular pectoral. "What were you saying Renji?" she whispered into his right ear and pinched his nipple before jumping off his back and walking back to their small camp.

Renji was smiling as he joined her, grabbing something to eat out of his pack. 'That was more like it,' he thought as he watched Rukia grinning back at him.

A few minutes later, after they had both had something to eat, they made their way into the small town. They looked around till they spotted an elderly lady sitting on a dilapidated porch deck.

"Good afternoon. We're uh, we're here to investigate the disappearances in the area lately. Do you know anything about them?" Rukia asked, Renji standing right behind her.

The old lady didn't look up from the pile of yarn in her lap as she said, "It's just stupid gossip. People disappear all the time from these towns. It just seems to be more frequent lately is all." The unfriendly old lady didn't bother to elaborate any further and dismissed them when she turned in her seat.

Renji and Rukia continued down the street, looking for someone else to interrogate. They finally found a middle aged man who was slumped over on the edge of an alleyway, apparently drunk from the contents of the bottle hanging precariously from his fingertips.

"Ah, excuse me," said Rukia as she approached the man wearily.

The man turned his gaze towards Rukia's slight form and snickered while his eyes roamed unabashedly up and down her body. Renji visibly tensed by her side and took a small step closer to her.

"How can I help ya miss?" the man slurred, his eyes resting on Rukia's slender waist.

"We are here to investigate a string of disappearances here lately. We were wondering if you knew anything about them," she asked.

"Ah yes. I've heard people say it's a demon that steels you in the night; that it prays upon your deepest desires."

The man seemed to be a bit over dramatic but Rukia assumed it was the alcohol speaking. "Has anyone seen this so called, demon?" she asked.

"None that I know of," he answered and continued. "Though, one person did see someone being taken."

"Who would that be?"

"Jinu. His wife was taken in the night. He said his wife was making strange noises throughout the night and suddenly got up and walked away." he answered.

Renji was getting annoyed by the conversation. The man wouldn't keep his eyes off of Rukia's body as he talked. "Where is this Jinu?" Renji asked brusquely.

Finally, the drunken man turned his attention away from Rukia to answer, "On the outskirts of town, north. He lives by himself now. There's a little white picket fence around his yard. His wife made him build it several years ago. We all made fun of the man for…"

Renji didn't wait for the man to finish before he stepped away, guiding Rukia with a hand on the small of her back. They walked through the dusty streets, turning this way and that as they made there way to the north side of town. They passed a small shop on the right, its worn sign hanging precariously from a rusty chain.

"Ow!" cried Renji, throwing his hand behind his neck and rubbing the skin beneath his hair line. "What did you do that for?"

Rukia turned questioning eyes to Renji as she said, "Do what?"

"Pinch me. That hurt."

"I didn't pinch you," answered Rukia. Renji's hand was rubbing over the stinging skin as she said, "Maybe it was a bug."

"Yea probably," said Renji, dropping his hand back to his side once the stinging was gone. "There's the place," he said, pointing down the street to a small house with a perfect white fence surrounding it.

When they finally reached the front door, Renji banged on the light blue door and stepped back while they waited for someone to answer. About thirty seconds later, a middle aged man answered the door, his face looking haggard and worn.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. His large brown eyes had dark circles beneath them and his hair stuck out at odd angles like he'd just woken up from a very restless nap.

"Yea. We're here to investigate some of the disappearances that have been happening in this area lately. We were told that you might be able to help us," said Rukia.

The man ran his hand through his messy hair and Rukia could have sworn the man visibly deflated in front of her eyes.

"Come on in," the man said and opened the door wide for the two of them to enter.

Rukia went in first with Renji close behind her. The entrance led into a small foyer with two hooks hanging on the wall to the left, a ladies coat hanging from one and the other empty. On the right side was a narrow staircase that led to a 2nd story. The man led them through the foyer to a small kitchen in the rear of the house. Everything was in perfect order except a few vases full of dying flowers.

The man motioned for them to take a seat around the small round kitchen table and offered them each something to drink; both of whom declined.

"So what can you tell us sir?" asked Rukia as gently as she could. The man looked like his could shatter to pieces at any moment so she didn't want to upset him.

Large brown eyes assessed Rukia before he sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "It was four nights ago. The evening went by the same as it always does; my wife folding laundry as I worked on fixing that chair over there," he nodded his head to a wooden chair sitting in the corner of the room. "She seemed fine. We went to bed soon after.

A few hours later, I woke up when she got out of bed and walked down the hall. I figured she was just using the bathroom so I went back to sleep. About 30 minutes later I woke up again and she wasn't there. I got worried that maybe she was sick so I got out of bed and went to find her."

His voice started to crack as emotion flooded his lungs. "She was gone."

Rukia's chest clenched at the pain in his voice. "Did she take anything with her?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing. She just… vanished."

Rukia and Renji sat quietly for a moment as they waited for the man to collect himself. A minute or so later, Renji asked, "Did you notice anything strange during the day? Did she go anywhere?"

The man shook his head as he said, "She was at home all day." He lifted his eyes briefly and added, "She went to the store in the center of town but she does that every day. Nothing unusual there."

Renji nodded and turned to listen to Rukia as she asked, "Do you know anyone else who has gone missing? Maybe one of her friends."

"None that I'm aware of."

"Would you mind if we looked around for a few minutes?" Renji asked.

The man nodded his head and rose from the chair. "I'll show you our bedroom."

They followed him down a narrow hallway into a dimly lit bedroom. A rather large bed for this district rested in the center of the room, a faded flower print comforter covering the mattress. The whole house was spotless.

They both looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The man showed them the living area and then took them around back to a small garden. "She spent most of the day here in her garden. She loves gardening." The mans eyes became distant as he got lost in a daydream.

Rukia felt bad for interrupting when she asked, "Were you with her the whole day?"

"Mostly. I was busy doing stuff around the yard while she gardened."

"Did you go with her to the store?"

"Yea."

Rukia and Renji stood silent for a moment as they both took in everything around them. Like before, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Thank you, sir. You have been very helpful. We're very sorry for your wife. We won't bother you anymore," said Rukia and they quietly walked through the picket fence as the man walked back inside his house, his head hanging down to nearly his chest in sadness.

The sun was starting to set as they made their way back through town. "That doesn't sound like a hollow. Sounds like maybe his wife just left him," said Renji as they walked down the street which was slightly busier than earlier. Several people staggered down the street and a lady could be heard yelling inside a nearby house.

Rukia shook her head and said, "I don't think she left him. Their house was immaculate. They obviously took pride in what they had. That doesn't seem like something someone would do if they weren't happy with where they were. Plus, she didn't take anything with her. He said nothing was missing. Even her coat was still hanging in the house."

"True. But there's no evidence of anything happening to her. People don't just up and walk away in the middle of the night for no reason," said Renji.

Rukia didn't answer. She was lost in thought as they passed the last house in the town and started heading towards their camp. They sat down on their blankets and started eating the food they packed for themselves before they left. When they were finished, Rukia said, "There was no sign of a struggle so I don't think anyone took her unwillingly but maybe, …maybe someone she knew persuaded her to leave her house and then kidnapped her?"

"Maybe we should go back tomorrow and ask him if there was anyone in town that she was close with," suggested Renji who was lying back on his thin mat with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yea maybe," said Rukia as she smiled and climbed over top Renji, lying her body completely over his and snuggling into his warmth.

Renji removed his hands from behind his head and circled them around Rukia's back, a contented smile touching his lips. He could lie like this forever.

**Sorry if you found that a little boring and short. I debated on whether I should wait to publish this now or not but I decided I'd go ahead and do it now and hopefully publish another one soon. I kind of wanted to keep this separate from the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cool night air. Renji must have rolled away during the night because she could no longer feel his warmth beside her. She reached an arm out, trying to find him but came up with nothing. Abruptly she sat up and looked from side to side, no Renji. Her heart rate started to increase as she looked around their campsite. Their fire had died out and the only light was from the half moon high in the sky. 'Where is he?' she wondered, starting to feel a rising panic inside her.

She rose from the ground, thoughts from the mans story from earlier in the day swarming her brain. "Renji?" she called out, turning around and around, trying to see as far as she could through the darkness. When she didn't receive a response she really started to panic, her heartbeat thudding in her ears. "Renji?!"

"What?" answered Renji, startling Rukia so badly she gasped and drew her sword.

Renji held his hands up and said, "It's just me. What's wrong?"

Rukia stared at Renji, her wide eyes darting over every inch of his body. She sheathed her sword and jumped forward, her hands pounding at his chest. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were… uh!" and she hit him a few more times before Renji grabbed her hands and held them to her sides.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Calm down."

"You should have told me," she hollered and wrenched her hands away from his grasp. She turned and stormed past him to lie back down on her makeshift bed.

"Why would I tell you I was taking a piss?" he grumbled as he lay down beside her. He tried to put his arm around her but she wiggled away with a grunt.

"Don't touch me. I'm mad at you. Do you not remember what the man told us earlier today?"

Renji thought about it for a moment and sighed, "Sorry. I didn't think about that." He shifted closer to her back and reached a hand out tentatively to rest on Rukia's curved waist. His fingers started to gently rub her body through her clothes.

"Stop it Renji. I'm mad at you," Rukia said and removed his hand from her waist. She felt his hard, warm body press up against her back and it took everything in her not to moan and press against him.

"Rukia, don't be mad at me. I said I was sorry," Renji said and slipped his arm around her and slid his hand beneath her robe to cup her breast.

"R… Renji," breathed Rukia. His thumb and index finger playing with her nipple. "Stop… trying to… distract me."

"Why would I do that?" he whispered trailing his tongue along her ear. His hand moved from her breast, down over her stomach and moved beneath her pants. The pad of one finger slowly caressed her clit, making her moan and arch her back against him. "Are you still mad at me?"

Rukia nodded her head but gasped when his finger moved lower and started pressing inside her.

"Guess you don't want me to touch you then," Renji said and rolled away, turning his back to Rukia.

For a moment, Rukia was too stunned to act. She lay there, her breathe coming out in rapid succession. What was she supposed to do now? If she did what her body wanted which was to roll over and beg him to continue where his fingers had left off then she might be giving him the idea that he could get away with anything by distracting her with sex. Then again, it really was just a small thing he'd done wrong. It was easy enough to see why he didn't bother waking her up. If he'd have known she would wake up and start freaking out then he probably would have told her.

Still though, he should have realized how it would look. Her reaction was perfectly justified. Now what to do about these boiling desires inside her? She tried to think of a way to get what she wanted without making it look like he'd made her want it with his wandering hands.

An idea popped into her head so she rolled over on to her back and wiggled as far away from Renji as she could in their connecting blankets. She reached a hand beneath the blanket and undid the belt around her waist. The fabric of her uniform parted and she reached a hand down to her private area. The tips of two fingers started gently circling over her moist clit. She flushed slightly having Renji beside her as she did something she'd only ever done privately but tried to ignore him as she concentrated on her fingers. Her thoughts started to wander to the morning when she'd had him at her mercy beneath her. She loved how blunt he was about sexual things. It was amazing how much it had turned her on when he'd said that he wanted to fuck her mouth.

Her fingers increased their rhythm and she let out a few ragged breaths. Her thoughts continued down the path they had been on. Giving and taking control from Renji was incredibly erotic. She immensely enjoyed giving Renji pleasure. His incredibly sexy body was hers to do with as she pleased and she relished the power. But she also loved being dominated by him. Never knowing what he was going to do next nearly drove her insane with lust.

Without realizing it, Rukia was softly moaning as he fingers moved over herself. Renji certainly noticed it though. The first time he'd heard the sweet sound he'd thought he was hearing things. The second time he thought maybe she was having a bad dream. The third time his mouth dropped open and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was definitely the sound of Rukia pleasuring herself. His groin tightened instantly and he turned his head to look at Rukia. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly as her chest heaved with deep breaths.

He wanted her so badly. Tiny moans kept escaping her throat and the sound was so delicious that he knew he couldn't stay away much longer. When her neck arched up and her mouth parted in a silent moan… that was it. He was on her an instant later, his tongue sliding between her lips and his hand joining hers beneath the blanket to stroke her now wet clit. Rukia tried to move her hand away to let him play with her but he grabbed her hand and guided it over herself. The feeling was amazing. She stroked herself till she felt her orgasm coming. She tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't come yet.

His erection was pressing against her thigh and she tried to remove her hand to allow him access. This time he let her but he didn't release the hold her had on her wrist. He guided her hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around his hard length.

"D'you feel what you do to me?" he rasped, sliding her small hand up and down his arousal.

She could feel him throbbing beneath her fingers and the knowledge that she had been the cause of that turned her on more than any caress every could. Her tongue thrust inside his mouth and with her free hand she started clumsily trying to free him of his clothing.

"Renji… Now… Please!" she begged and moaned at the loss of his body against hers. She was happy to see that he was only disrobing and a second later his naked chest was pressed against hers.

"Pants!" she cried out and released his member to work on her own pants. Renji ripped her pants down her leg once she had them undone and a moment later he was inside her, pushing deeply and crying out her name.

"Oh God Rukia. You feel so good," he rasped as he thrust inside her rapidly. There were no romantic caresses. No words of love and tenderness. This was just straight fucking. Their bodies collided in a heated rhythm. Uncontrolled cries and moans escaped both their lips and their hands clutched at each others sweat covered bodies. Renji found the spot inside her that made her scream in pleasure and he pushed against it over and over again.

"Do you like that Rukia?" he asked her huskily as his hips pushed against her, rocking her hips back and forth.

"Yes… yes! Oh Renji… don't stop."

Renji increased his rhythm and a moment later, Rukia's hands grabbed his ass and her hips grinded against his.

"Oh fuck.. Rukia. I'm gonna come," said Renji, his thrusts increasing yet again.

His words sent Rukia over the edge and her fingers dug into his firm butt cheeks. With a loud cry her body went spiraling into oblivion, spasms racking her entire body. Renji was there with her, crying out his own release, his entire body shaking from the intense feeling.

Several minutes later, Rukia raised herself up on an elbow to look over at Renji who was lying flat on his back beside her. "I should play with myself more often," she said and giggled from the incredulous look Renji gave her.

"Maybe next time you should let me watch you play with yourself," she suggested and was answered by Renji's smoldering eyes.

"If I wasn't so exhausted I think I would fuck you silly right now," he said. Rukia laughed and cuddled against him.

"I thought you just did."

"No. That was definitely a combined effort."

**Bit of a quickie because, like I've said before, I simply can't help myself. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Rukia… Rukia! Where are you going?" Renji asked as he hurried his pace to catch up with the small girl. She was walking down the path towards the town and she didn't even flinch when he called out to her.

"Rukia… STOP!" he yelled and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped abruptly and slowly turned her head to the right to look at him.

She didn't say anything but just stared at him till he lifted his hand from her shoulder.

Her stride was steady as she walked through the dusty streets. When they got to the general store in the center of town, they turned right down an alleyway and approached a broken down door that swung uneasily on its hinges.

"Where are we going?" Renji asked nervously as Rukia passed through the doorway.

She smiled sweetly at him before disappearing inside the building. He started to wonder if this could have something to do with the hollow they were tracking and quickly followed Rukia inside. Rapidly a plan started to develop in his head. If Rukia was being controlled by the hollow then he would follow her till they found the monster and then kill it.

They walked through the dirty abandoned house to another broken door which opened up to worn wooden stairs that went down into a dark basement. Rukia didn't seem at all put off by the darkness and steadily made her way down the creaky stairs. When they got to the bottom, Renji took a quick step forward to catch up to Rukia but suddenly she disappeared. A loud bang made him jump backwards and he ran into something cold and hard. It felt like a fence. A burst of light engulfed the room and he looked around him quickly to find Rukia but she was nowhere in sight. All he could see was white bars surrounding him which came together at the top, almost like a bird cage.

"Rukia!" he hollered only to be answered by a hideous laugh.

He could see several other cages nearby but couldn't see what was contained within. His hands clenched the solid bars as he looked around and finally came upon a large, wormlike hollow lying in the corner of the room.

Renji shook the bars on the cage and tried to pry them open… they wouldn't budge. The hollow started to slither its way over to his cage. What Renji had thought was the hollows face turned out to be its rear as he realized the long pointy spike was its tail rather than its nose. Two large eyes assessed him as the monster moved closer and Renji wrapped his fingers around the hilt of… 'Where is Zabimaru?' He looked down quickly, cursing when his eyes confirmed that his sword was not on his hip.

The strange looking hollow stopped a few feet in front of the stairway. The pointy tail lifted up towards the air and then, with a piercing buzz sound, a swarm of bee like creatures came flying out and disappeared up the stairs.

The hollow turned back around and moved across the room to where Renji had first laid eyes upon it. He looked around his cage, desperately trying to find a way out but seeing nothing. There wasn't even a doorway to pass through and he figured the hollow could lift the entire contraption to release its prey since the bottom was non-existent. 'Maybe I can tip it over,' he thought and started pushing against the bars. They didn't budge. Whatever the bars were made of was heavy.

A few minutes later the hollow started to move again. It slithered towards a nearby cage and a loud, high pitched scream filled the air. Renji watched the hollow stand up like a snake would before striking its prey and then wrap its mouth around the top. Slowly, the cage began to vanish as it was sucked inside the beast, revealing a slender blonde woman who was desperately looking for a way to escape. She was trapped between the corner of the room and Renji's cage. Her eyes darted back and forth until they rested on the bars of his cage. She quickly ran towards them and only got one hand on the bars before her leg was pulled out from underneath her and the hollow was slowly devouring her the way he had the bars of her cage.

Renji reached a hand out to try to help the lady but she was too far away now, her fingers slipping through his. Suddenly, the hollow let out a piercing scream and let go of the woman, turning quickly to face whatever had caused the scream. Renji noticed the large gash that split the hollows tail nearly in half just before he saw Rukia flying through the air and splitting the hollows face in half. The hollow disintegrated in front of his eyes along with the cage surrounding him.

Rukia stared at the scene in front of her. Her heart was pounding rapidly inside her chest and her knees were wobbling weakly beneath her body. When she had first seen Renji stand up and start walking away, she'd almost yelled at him for leaving again without saying something to her but before a word was uttered, she stopped herself. She knew he wouldn't do it again. He wouldn't upset her like that. That was when she noticed the strange way he was walking; as if he was following someone or something.

She waited until he was nearly out of sight before she stood up and started following him. She always made sure to keep a good distance away until they reached the town. At that point she snuck behind buildings and watched as he moved steadily down the street. She watched him walk into the run down building but didn't follow him. Instead, she had made her way around to the other side and found a tiny window just above the ground that opened up to the basement. Her small body had barely fit through the space but after she wiggled her way inside she was surprised to find that, as luck would have it, the hollow was in the room next to her. She'd wasted no time, running into the other room and slashing at the closest thing to her. When the hollow had turned around to face her, she had quickly slashed him like she'd done to so many other hollows.

Now though, all the adrenaline inside her came crashing down. She couldn't get rid of the horrible images inside her head of Renji's dead body; images of what he would have looked like if she hadn't woken up when he'd moved, if she had ignored him when he left. She felt her body start to sway forward and a pair of strong arms caught her before she reached the ground. She was swept up and held closely to solid warmth. It felt like they were moving, maybe walking up stairs but she didn't care enough to find out. Instead, she buried herself into the warmth, trying to worm her way inside his strength. She'd nearly lost him. This man, this wonderful, perfect man whom she'd loved for longer than she could remember.

Her body involuntarily trembled as her thoughts continued. He was so much more than a friend to her, especially with the recent changes in their relationship. She couldn't imagine life without him. No matter what had happened between them, he'd always been there for her… and she would always be there for him.

She felt herself being deposited on the ground but didn't bother opening her eyes. Instead she clutched Renji's robes and buried her face in his chest, causing him to kneel beside her.

"It's ok Rukia. We're safe now, thanks to you," said Renji as he folded his arms around her.

Rukia nodded her head and took a deep breath. She knew she was overreacting. It had just been a hollow. But the sight of Renji being led mindlessly to his death had made her frantically frightened. When she finally lifted her head, her eyes took in every inch of his face. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she stared at him, stared at him like she was memorizing every detail of his face. She wanted to kiss him, affirm that he was truly alright.

Her lips touched his. The kiss was gently but needy. Her lips trembled as they searched his, tasting him, drinking him in until a shudder ran through her whole body and she whimpered, pressing closer to his body and deepening the kiss. Her hands began a quest to find the opening to his robes and Renji had to grab her wrists to stop her.

"Rukia, there are people near," he said and had to suppress a grin as he watched Rukia's startled eyes look around them.

"Take me home," was her simple request and Renji didn't hesitate before starting to pack up their few things.

XxXxXxX

It was midday by the time they got to the Seireitei. Rukia and Renji stood at the crossroads where they would have to part and go their separate ways to report in to their captains. Renji was relieved to see that Rukia seemed to be her normal self again except for a slight desperation hiding behind her eyes. He reached a hand out and stroked her pale cheek, cupping it and lifting her face up to meet his lips for a long, knee weakening kiss.

"Can you come over tonight?" he asked in a whisper beside her ear.

Rukia shivered as tiny ice shards seemed to slide down her spine. Her hand that was clutching Renji's robes gripped tighter as she replied, "I'll be there." She kissed him one last time and then reluctantly released him

XxXxXxX

Rukia couldn't believe her luck. It wasn't bad enough that she had been ordered to go hunt that hollow (which hadn't turned out too badly since Renji had been allowed to go, besides the whole life scaring incident), but now she had to go do a tour in the living world. 'Four weeks!' she screamed in her head. And to top it off, she had to relieve the current soul reaper in charge of the area by five o'clock this evening. That meant she had just enough time to grab a few things and leave.

She walked into her large room and started grabbing a few pieces of clothing and other items, shoving them into a small purple bag with white straps. Her eyes surveyed the room a last time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything then zipped up the bag and threw it beside the doorway.

Taking a seat at her small writing desk, she grabbed a small piece of paper and began writing a short note.

_Renji,_

_I won't be able to make it over tonight… or the next 28 nights. I have been assigned to Karakura town for the next four weeks. _

She stared at the paper for a few minutes, trying to think of something flowery and nice to say, wishing she could convey the feelings she had for him on the paper. A few words popped into her head but she couldn't think of a way to putting it to paper without feeling like a sappy moron so instead she finished with…

_I wish you were coming with me again. See you in four weeks._

_Rukia_

She sighed as she read the letter over again before folding it up and rising from her seat. With her bag hefted over her shoulder and the letter in hand, she made her way over to Renji's quarters and slid the note beneath his door.

She hated leaving this way. She wanted to be able to at least speak to him; tell him she didn't want to leave him and that she would miss him.

She sighed again and headed out of the barracks.

XxXxXxX

"What are you doing here?" said Ichigo with a slightly shocked look on his face. He was standing just inside the doorway to his room, wearing his normal school uniform and his school bag thrown over his right shoulder.

Rukia didn't bother to turn and look at him as she situated her things inside his small closet while answering. "I'm on duty here for a few weeks."

Ichigo let his bag drop to the floor and took a few steps to the center of his room, scratching his head and staring at Rukia's back. "But why are you staying in my room?"

"Because I like your closet… and besides, your father and sisters don't need to know I'm here. I'm only here to do my duty. I won't be going to school or anything." She huffed as she slid the door closed and turned to face the spiky orange haired teen. A hint of red colored her cheeks as she remembered the last time she'd seen him.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just make sure you keep the door closed so my sisters don't find out."

She didn't bother to answer and instead grabbed the newest manga from the top of Ichigo's dresser and took a seat on the floor, leaning against the narrow bed.

XxXxXxX

Renji walked down the hallway to his rooms, his head pounding and his whole body just exhausted from the long day. Because of the hollow incident the previous night, he'd barely gotten any sleep and then upon returning, Byakuya had sternly demanded that he make up for the day and a half of work he'd missed. It was now nearly ten at night and all he wanted to do was lye down and hold Rukia in his arms till he passed out.

His thoughts wandered to earlier when they'd said good bye before heading off to their own barracks. Her eyes had lit up with a flash of lust as she'd promised him that she would be at his place tonight. As exhausted as he was… maybe he could muster up enough energy to 'play' a bit before he passed out. His body responded to his thoughts.

A large grin spread across his face as he pushed his door open and searched the room. He had figured she would be there already but maybe she had been stuck working late too since he didn't see any trace of someone being there. Taking a step inside, he noticed the neatly folded note laying on the ground and bent to pick it up. His face fell as he read the perfectly draw words.

'Well that just sucks,' he thought and leaned his head back with a groan.

XxXxXxX

It had been eight days since Rukia had entered Karakura town and all she could think about was Renji. Just a few weeks ago she wouldn't have cared at all about leaving Soul Society. Actually, she would have probably looked forward to it. She enjoyed her friends down here. This time however was just not the same. She missed her crimson haired lover. She missed being able to touch him whenever she wanted. Her lips longed to press against his and every nerve in her body begged to be caressed by his expert hands again.

She jumped up through the open window and skipped over Ichigo's sleeping form on the bed, landing in the center of the room. She slid the closet door open and found a note lying in the center of her small bed. Her hand reached out and lifted the note up, a small credit card looking thing slipping out, and she started reading the messy handwriting.

_The Tower Hotel_

_Room# 405_

_-R_

Rukia peeked behind her to see if Ichigo was still asleep, for some reason feeling like she was a teenager sneaking out to meet her secret boyfriend. She tucked the note and the card inside the folds of her uniform and jumped out the same window she had just come through with a huge grin spreading over her face. She was going to see Renji.

She found the hotel easily and made her way through the lobby to the stairs. She decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to take the elevator since people would be curious as to why the elevator buttons were being pushed when they couldn't see anyone. When she got to the 4th floor she followed the signs till she found Room# 405. She slid the key inside the device and the door clicked open. Her eyes scanned the room, noting the large bed in the center but also noting that the room was empty. 'Where is he?' she wondered as she closed the door behind her and stepped further into the room.

On the large dresser was another note with a black sleeping mask lying beside it. She picked up the note and read:

_Go inside the bathroom and take the mask with you._

_-R_

Rukia picked up the black silk mask and let it dangle off her finger as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she was assaulted by billowing steam which smelled of lavender and noticed another note sitting on the marble countertop.

_I hope you enjoy the bath. Put the mask on once you get in and don't take it off no matter what._

_-R_

Rukia's body started to tingle with anticipation. She tested the water that already filled the tub and was surprised by how hot it was. He must have just filled it up. The tub was positioned against the far wall of the room, a white shower curtain pulled to the left side.

She quickly disrobed and tentatively stuck her foot in the nearly scalding hot water. Her body sunk in slowly, adjusting to the heat. The water came up to just above her breasts and she relaxed her neck, letting her head rest on the cool ceramic. She almost forgot the mask, remembering it when she lifted her hand to brush a damn lock of hair from her forehead. She secured the mask around her head and leaned back again to enjoy the bath. The hot water made her skin feel alive and excited.

A few minutes later, she heard what sounded like the door closing and then steady footsteps approaching. She could feel the presence of somebody beside her and her body was on high alert as she waited for whatever it was he was going to do. A gasp escaped her lips and every muscle in her body tightened up when she felt a thick, soft, wet sponge rub over her feet. A hand lifted up her leg and the sponge rubbed over the arch of her foot and then down the heel. The actions were repeated on her other foot and then the sponge started to drift up her calves and stopped at the sensitive skin behind her knees.

Renji placed her foot back in the water and positioned her leg so that her left knee was slightly bent. He moved the sponge up and down her calf and shin, covering every inch of skin. Every time he moved over the back of her knee she couldn't help the involuntary shiver that passed through her body.

When he was done washing her left leg which was furthest away from him, he draped her leg on to the side of the tub where it met the wall then started on her right leg. After he finished with that one, he once again draped it over the other side of the tub so that both her legs were now forced open. Rukia felt the sponge move from the top of her knee, up the inside of her thigh. Her breath started to come in quick little intakes as his hand moved closer and closer to her center. He stopped just a few inches from where she wanted him most and she groaned her disappointment causing Renji to chuckle throatily beside her.

"Shhh. In time Rukia," he said moved the sponge up the other side in the same manner. This time, when he came within inches of her swollen heat, he slid his middle finger off the sponge and trailed it up the last few inches of her leg till he brushed against the wet curls under the water. He flicked his finger between her folds and lightly traced her clit, retreating quickly.

He started washing her thighs again, taking his time to caress each and every inch of her. When he slid his finger between her folds again, Rukia arched her back up and grabbed the sides of the tub with her hands. Renji couldn't resist capturing a taut nipple between his lips before it submerged back underneath the water. He nibbled on the pink tip before releasing it and removing his finger from her core.

Rukia's chest was now heaving beneath the water and her lips were seductively parted as she took each raspy breath. The delicious sponge started to move to her stomach, rubbing over the area that was filling with waves of heat. Her back arched up with every stroke till it was circling her small breasts. He rubbed over her nipples, sending sparks of electricity through her body to pool low in her belly. She knew she was moaning uncontrollably but she didn't care. She wanted him so badly; wanted to look at his amazingly sexy body, but she couldn't.

When slightly cool lips brushed against hers, she leaned forward to try and deepen the kiss but only found air. She let out a frustrated moan and leaned back against the tub. The sponge smoothed up and around her neck then slid down her arms. Her body was putty beneath his hands. Every spot he touched yearned to be caressed. When he got to her right hand, he lifted it out of the water and brought it to his mouth. He pressed his lips to the center of her palm and then licked, making her feel like he was licking somewhere farther south as well.

"Renji!" she cried out and then bit her lip to keep from whimpering when his teeth raked the spot he just licked.

"Let's get you out of here," Renji's gruff voice said and he slid an arm beneath her shoulders and started to lift her up. His other arm moved under her knees and he stood up easily. "Leave the mask on," he said when he saw Rukia's arm move up to her face.

Her wet body slid against his and she realized he must be naked as well… at least the top half. Her hand reached out and splayed over his chest. She sighed at the feeling and groaned once more when Renji released her legs to make her stand and took her hand away from her chest. A moment later, a soft, thick towel was being rubbed up and down her body. He was thorough in his ministrations; drying every single inch of skin and making her body shudder as the cool air hit her skin. His lips pressed against the taught skin over her stomach and she reached a hand to grab his hair, wanting to keep him close but he was gone before she was able to grab him.

"Come," he said and took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and onto the carpeted floor. She walked till he stopped her and then felt his arms once again lift her in the air and then drop her in the center of the large bed. The bed shifted to the side when Renji's large body knelt beside her and then his lips captured a sensitive nipple. Rukia's back arched up and her fingers finally threaded into his long locks. His hair was already released from its normal pony tail and she smiled slightly knowing that he did that purposely for her. She loved playing with his hair.

Renji sucked gently on her sensitive peak, licking the nub with long, slow strokes. Her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took and her fingers grasped the strands tighter as sparks shot down from her chest to her groin. He moved from her nipple and kissed her lips, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and moaning when her lips wrapped around his tongue and started sucking. His body moved without thought on top of Rukia and his arousal dug into her hip as the kiss deepened. Her legs opened invitingly for him and he almost caved, wanting more than anything to push himself inside her warmth. This wasn't going at all as planned. He'd wanted to draw the pleasure out, make her beg for him before making love to her.

He tore his mouth from hers, panting as he balanced his weight on both of his arms on either side of her body. She looked so incredibly sexy laying there, her mouth slightly parted as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. He sucked in a harsh breath when her hand wrapped around his erection and started sliding up and down the length.

"Rukia," he groaned and knew his plan was destroyed. He wanted her desperately. His eyes watched her other hand move up and remove the mask, her violet eyes looking into his and begging for him to kiss her again. His lips claimed hers once again and he felt Rukia's hips moving to try and bring him inside her. A moment later, the head of his shaft prodded her opening and he let out a quiet curse as slid his length inside.

No, this was not going at all as planned.

His hips began to move, pushing his cock in and out. Rukia's arms wrapped around his back and her hips matched his rhythm, back arching off the bed with every thrust.

It felt so good to be inside her again, to hold her close to his body and lose himself within her. His thrusts became long strokes, sliding nearly completely out and then pushing back in till he was completely sheathed. He was losing himself in her, in the way she cried out with every movement of his hips, the way her eyes looked into his without restraint. He wanted every piece of her.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly and then froze his entire body. 'Shit!' he cursed at himself. He hadn't meant to say it now. It felt so meaningless to say something like that during sex; like it was an emotional response due to being too caught up in the moment. He tried to hide his face against her neck but her hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his face up to force him to look in her eyes.

He stared into her beautiful eyes, trying to figure out what thoughts were running through her mind. Her face gave nothing away as she searched his. Finally she smiled. His whole body sagged with relief and then the sweetest thing happened.

She answered, "I love you too," and his entire being exploded. His heart thudded loudly in his chest and he almost couldn't contain the emotion within. She loved him. Heat filled his veins and he started to move inside her again, grinding his hips slowly into hers with deep strokes. His mouth found hers and they kissed, showing each other the feelings inside them with that kiss. Their bodies moved together with a renewed sense of vigor. A different sense of desperation took over them and they clutched to each other, mouths breaking apart as they held each other closely, hips still grinding together. They could both feel their releases approaching, and they strained together to soak up every last bit of feeling inside them. They cried out in unison a few moments later and Renji fell forward in exhaustion, rolling to his side and bringing Rukia over with him and situating her body over his.

Renji pressed small kisses to the top of her head and Rukia wiggled against him, trying to get as close to him as possible. She remembered how she'd felt when she'd heard him whisper that he loved her. It had felt like fireworks had just exploded inside her. She had wanted to scream out that she loved him too the moment he'd said it but hadn't wanted him to think it was just an automatic response. She wanted him to know she meant it with everything inside her.

She traced a small nipple and smiled against his chest before saying, "I missed you Ren."

"I missed you too."


End file.
